Things I'll Never Say
by soccergurl382
Summary: Callie Scott is the big time soccer star who is best friends with Tyler, which causes her to be a part of their inner circle. Her senior year can promise a romance she didnt expect with one of the sons, unwanted drama and much more. ReidOC
1. You used to be a Cheerleader

_A:N// And here I was thinking that I would never read something on fanfiction that would truly get me inspired to write another story. Yet here I am, typing away on my computer on a Tuesday night. Of course the only music I can hear is the soundtrack of Step Up 2 and my brother playing some odd game on his x-box 360. But I'm getting off topic, here's my new story. I'm just typing so I'm not one hundred percent sure where this is going. But bear with me people! Oh and my unknown inspiration goes out to the wonderful stories by greyhaven11_

For as long as I could remember I had been running around doing a sport. First it had been basketball, which had ended badly due to tearing three muscles that attached to my hip bone. Then there had been cheerleading which I had quit because of all the unwanted drama. Yes, I had liked cheerleading, and the competition was a little harder than I had expected it to be, but still. I suppose that cheerleading just hadn't been for me. I had tried tennis but had quickly decided that running around in a skirt listening to grunting noises back and forth just wasn't for me. But that's when I came to my true love, soccer.

I suppose that there was just something about running the length of a field that I liked a lot better than doing anything else. I loved the adrenaline rush when I ran up and down the field. Yes, I was a runner. But I also loved the great sensation of scoring a goal. I scored the majority of the goals at Spencer. But I was also the captain so it was sort of expected of me.

Right now we were right in the middle of a hardcore practice session. Coach Mongeon was furious at us for slacking off. Personally, I was all for the running. But let's face it; I was a freak when it came to running. I didn't just enjoy it, I loved it. Everyone thought I was insane when they all found out that I would rather be doing suicides than practicing some lame offense that wouldn't even work.

"Callie," Ally called out my name and I turned around just in time to stop a ball with my head. I quickly sent it off in the direction in which it had just came from. Ally smiled at me in thanks and I turned back to concentrate on the drill that I was working on with Carmen.

"Are we almost done?" Carmen whined.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Not even close." But it was true. I didn't consider a drill being 'almost done' until it was one-hundred percent done. So in that case, we weren't.

"But we've been doing this for twenty minutes," she whined again.

I ignored her and thought about my attempt at a lame joke but I dismissed it as I just stared at the soccer ball that was resting in between my legs. My back came back into contact with the grass and then I used my stomach to lift myself off the ground again. We were doing what our coach referred to as 'real crunches'. He said that just doing plain crunches was what people did as a poor excuse. He thought that making everything harder was the right way to do it. But I couldn't complain because I knew that it was only getting us in better shape. Although I couldn't help but to wonder as to how having a four-pack would make us better on the field.

"Fine," I said as I sat up and let the soccer ball fall to the ground. "We're done!" I announced to the other six girls that were surrounding me.

Everyone seemed to collapse to the ground in exasperation and I laughed out loud. "Come on," I began as I looked at Carmen. "You know that we need to stay in shape," I chided.

"Yes but having four-packs doesn't really help us win games," Carmen pointed out.

She had me there, for I knew that I had just thought about that nearly five minutes ago. "Whatever," I mumbled with a smile still intact on my face.

We all stood up and waited on the side-line for our coach to give us the next set of instructions.

"Think that he'll let us off early?" Carmen whispered to me.

I glanced over at our coach, in his orange shirt and black warm-up pants and then shook my head. "No way in hell," I scoffed. There had been one day that our coach had let us go early, but that was because his wife had gotten killed. "Not unless he has a daughter that we don't know about," I pointed out and Carmen chuckled.

The rest of the team joined us on the side-line and we all waited in silence. We all knew what talking while the coach was waiting to give us instructions did to him. It pissed him off.

"Due to the fact that I have….erm….something to attend to this afternoon," he began. "Practice will be ending early."

We all stole glances from one another but kept it silent.

He glanced down at his watch then back at us. We didn't move. "You can go now," he dismissed us and we all gathered up our belongings.

"Well that was interesting," Carmen said while I took a sip of my water.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So are you hanging out with Leah tonight?" Carmen asked.

I shrugged. Leah was my best friend and we had known each other our whole lives. But since she had been going out with James six and a half months ago we didn't get the usual bonding time that we usually had. Although, I didn't mind it all that much. She was still my room-mate so we had sleepover routines every night.

"I'm not sure if she's hanging out with James," I explained.

"Well if she is then you should go to Nicky's with us," she said.

I nodded but didn't want to agree right away. I knew that Leah would get mad if I made plans with Carmen before even asking her. The two were very opposite from one another. Carmen was sporty but also could be pretty when the right clothes were being worn. But Carmen didn't care about gossip and she absolutely hated cheerleaders. Leah, well, she was gorgeous and had a gorgeous boyfriend which made up a whole package of gorgeousness. Leah was a cheerleader and was pretty good friends with this girl named Dee who was a total bitch, and was quite the cheerleader stereotype. Leah actually liked gossip, and depending on who it was about I would actually listen because it was interesting. But Spencer gossip was often beneath my standards. I know, how conceited it is of me to be saying that, but it's true. I'll admit that I used to be quite the gossip titan, but not anymore.

I looked over at Carmen who had an uneasy look on her face. I knew that look. "Don't worry. If Leah is hanging out with Dee then I won't invite them," I assured her. Carmen's face became clear of worry.

It's not that Carmen couldn't stand up for herself, she just didn't like public rumbles that might cause her to lose her scholarship or her spot on the soccer team. She was counting on a soccer scholarship to get into college.

I pulled my iPod out of my gym bag and stuffed one of the headphones into my ear. It was a well known fact that I couldn't survive without my iPod. It kept me somewhat sane.

"So is Leah still dating that guy?" Carmen asked.

I nodded lightly. "It's been around six months."

Carmen laughed. "You know how long they've been dating?"

"It's engraved in my head, thanks to Leah," I explained with a chuckle.

"It doesn't surprise me." I looked over at Carmen who threw her hands in the air for defense. "All I'm saying is that gossip and cheerleading is not a life," she pointed out.

"I know." I paused and a grin appeared on my face. "Soccer is."

Carmen smiled and nodded her head. "Exactly."

But even Carmen could become a little more preoccupied with her homework and classes when we should have a big game in our thoughts instead.

"But here's the thing about life," I began. "The thing about life is that we are all going to die eventually," I quoted in the best philosopher's voice that I could manage.

Carmen applauded. "That was deep, Cal."

I bowed. "Thank you. I'll be here all week."

Carmen started walking into the girls locker room but I turned the other way and began walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To my room," I said. "I don't have anything in the locker room and I'll just shower later," I explained.

She nodded. "Call me later," she said.

I nodded and we parted our ways.

I walked down the athletics hall and passed the indoor swimming pool. Nobody was in the pool so apparently the boys swim practice had ended.

I looked down at my feet and saw that I was still laced up in my cleats. Crap. I knew that if I was caught by a coach of some sort that I would be dead. They didn't allow cleats in the halls because they didn't want us tracking mud or leaving scuff marks. Seriously, these Spencer people really needed to lighten up.

I dropped my bag to the floor and leaned against the wall so that I could pull my cleats off. Once that was done I dropped them into my bag and walked through the hall with my socks on.

"Hey, Scott!" I heard my last name being called, and I knew the voice well enough to just roll my eyes and keep walking.

But I knew that he wasn't going to give up. I could hear him running towards me and I could also tell that he didn't have shoes on. He was so stupid.

He almost collided into me from his wet feet sliding across the tile floor. He came into pace with my steps and I looked over at him. "What?" I asked.

"Do you know where Tyler is?" Reid asked.

I shook my head. "You just had practice with him," I pointed out.

"He didn't go," he said.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Reid with a surprised expression on my face. "Well I didn't expect that."

He shrugged. "Me either. Coach was sort of pissed, but Caleb was even more pissed off."

I chuckled. "You would think that if Caleb and Sarah were sleeping together by this point that he wouldn't be so tense," I said more to myself than to Reid.

He laughed and ran a hair through his wet mane of hair. "Right," he said. "So if you see him or if he calls you then just warn him about Caleb and Coach, alright?"

I nodded my head and watched Reid's pace get a little quicker. It wasn't that I wasn't good enough of friends with Reid that we couldn't walk down the hallway together and have a light conversation. It was the fact that he would be getting to Nicky's as fast as he could so that he could get Aaron's money, rather than search for Tyler to warn him. But no, I had gotten assigned that task. Shocker.

I walked back to my room and walked inside, only to find Leah and James entangled with one another on her bed.

"Ew," I groaned and covered my eyes. "If I wanted to watch porn then I would totally order it," I commented as I tossed my bag near my bed.

Leah and James stopped kissing and Leah just giggled. "We weren't having sex," she pointed out.

I nodded to her shirt and his shirt that were on the ground. "Yes but I'm sure that you were only just moments away from that glorious task."

Leah rolled her eyes and jumped off her bed and pulled her shirt back on. "So what are you up to tonight?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Not sure. I was thinking about going to Nicky's with Carmen," I said.

She sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. "I thought you were going out with Dee and I," she complained.

I raised my eyebrows. Since when did I hang out with Dee? Never. "You know I don't hang out with Dee," I told her.

"I thought that it was about time that my best friend got to know my cheerleading best friend," she explained.

I shook my head. "As much as I would love to I think I'll pass," I declined with sarcasm.

"What is so bad about Dee that you can't put up with her to hang out with me?" Leah whined.

I chuckled and she shot me a dirty look. "What? I was just laughing because you're a poet and you didn't even know it." I laughed again at my own joke. Leah wasn't amused. I sighed. "I've told you this before but I'll tell you again," I began. "I just don't like Dee. She's your average bitchy cheerleader who is more into gossip and sleeping with boys than she is with anything else."

Leah gave me a look and I plopped down onto my bed. "I know what you're going to say," I began.

"Good," Leah interrupted me. "Then you'll know that I was going to remind you that you used to be a cheerleader and you used to love gossip and going to huge parties with me."

I sighed. It appeared that I could never win when it came to this topic. "I know," I agreed. "But need I remind you that I am no longer a cheerleader and that I no longer care about said gossip?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Whatever," she said and threw her arms up in the air in defeat. She turned around to head into the bathroom. "Just promise that we'll have a girls night tomorrow night," she said from where she was standing in our bathroom.

"I promise," I said and held up three fingers.

She peered at me as she walked back out of the bathroom.

"Girl Scout Honor," I said with a mocking tone.

At that, I knew she couldn't resist but to laugh. Leah had a hard time holding grudges against me.

I looked over at James, who still didn't have his shirt on. I think that he just liked showing off how ripped he was. In some ways he reminded me of Reid and how conceited they both were. But I personally thought that James was an all around asshole, much like Aaron. Whereas Reid could have his moments; his very rare moments.

Leah kissed James and handed him his shirt. "I've got to get ready for tonight but I'll see you later?" she asked.

James nodded and threw his shirt over his head and over his tanned body.

"Do you mind me asking why you and Jordan are so different?" I asked. Jordan was James' twin brother who was very nice, but also a bit of a loner.

James just shot me a look and didn't answer. It was obvious that he knew his brother was more likeable than him. But he just wouldn't admit it.

"Callie," Leah scolded. "Be nice."

"I am nice," I reminded her. "It's your boyfriend who is best friends with Aaron Abbott."

Leah knew that she didn't have a comeback to that one. Even though Leah could be very naïve at times she was smart enough to know that Aaron was a total dick. She sighed and watched James walk out the door.

"He's quiet today," I observed.

She shrugged. "You always bombard him," she said lightly.

I didn't deny it. I was always saying something to James that might upset Leah. But I couldn't help it. There was just a natural feeling that I had that made me not like him.

"I'm taking a shower then I'm going out with Carmen," I explained and gathered my things so that I could shower.

She nodded her head. "So I'll see you back here?"

"Yeah that sounds about right. Well, that is if I don't end up going home with some gorgeous stranger," I joked.

Leah laughed and I was glad to have lightened the mood at my own expense.

I set my things down on my bed and grabbed my cell-phone and punched in Carmen's number. "So are we going to Nicky's or what?" I asked with a grin.

_I know it's just the start but I can promise you a good story. They are always better for me when I write covenant stories. As of now, I'm not sure which of two sons this pairing is going to be with. But I'll let you know in the summary as soon as I know. _

_Reviews please!_


	2. Romeo Died

_A:N// I know what some of you might say. 'Two postings in one day! That's amaz-za-zing!' Well need I remind you that basketball season is finally over?! Im overjoyed at the news and shall be turning my attention back to my writing skills, seeing as they are much more important than basketball. Oh and I forgot to mention that there are pictures of Carmen, Dee, Leah, James and Jordan on my page. Just click on their name and it will link you._

Carmen sat on my bed in a pair of faded jeans and a red t-shirt. She didn't necessarily dress up when she went out to Nicky's but that was partially because she didn't care what she looked like. She knew that people should like her for who she was and not what she wore. Jeeze, somebody put her on the Tyra show or something. Okay, I know that's how all people should think but I'm not going to lie and say that's exactly how I think too. But if the truth must be told then I would confess that I like dressing up.

"So where did Leah go tonight?" Carmen asked as I searched through my closet.

I shrugged. "I think she went to a dance-club with Dee and some of the other girls from the squad," I explained. Since the conversation I had with Leah earlier, we hadn't really talked about our nights and what the other was doing. It was strange to think that only a year ago we were inseparable.

"Since when is there a dance club around here?" Carmen's eyebrows were raised.

"There always has been. It's just half an hour west of downtown," I said. "It's called Rage."

I knew that Carmen probably would have questioned my knowledge on the club but she assumed that I just knew about it because Leah had dragged me there one night. But in reality, a year ago it had been me who had dragged Leah to Rage.

"What about that?" Carmen asked as my hand landed on a green top.

"This?" I questioned and pulled the top out. It was a green tube top that had a string that tied around the neck. I liked it but I wasn't sure if it was too scandalous for a place like Nicky's. I usually would just wear a pair of jeans and a tank-top there, but apparently Carmen thought it was good enough to wear. "I feel like it wouldn't look right with my jeans." I nodded in the direction of my dark jeans that were draped over my chair.

"They wouldn't," she agreed. "That's why they would look even better with a jean skirt."

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you for showing a lot of skin for a place like Nicky's?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I just thought it would be nice to dress up for once."

"And yet there you sit wearing something totally preserved," I stated and crossed my arms over my chest with my green top still in one hand.

"Well I was actually hoping that you could go back to my room with my and help me find something else to wear," she suggested.

I grinned and nodded my head. "Alright," I agreed. I honestly missed dressing up with Leah when we would go out and look all sexy for guys that wouldn't have a chance with us. But ever since I had become really serious about soccer I didn't have time for late nights. I didn't have much time for anything. "But I doubt that you'll have something that shows some skin," I added with a laugh.

Carmen ran a hand through her strawberry-blonde hair and nodded. "I know."

"Don't worry," I assured her. "I have something for you that I know you will look good in." My smile was an evil one and I rummaged through my closet in search for something amazing. "Your jeans will look good with this top," I said as I pulled out the perfect top for Carmen. It was a silk tank-top that was blue lace where the boobs were but then it turned into a dark green silk material. I tossed it at her and she smiled in awe.

"It's perfect," she squealed and ran into the bathroom to change.

I smiled and quickly changed into the outfit that I had picked out with the help of Carmen.

"You know what I was thinking about?" Carmen asked from her perch in the bathroom where she was admiring the shirt I had lent her.

"What?" I called as I tied the small string around my neck.

"I feel like you didn't go to this school before you joined the soccer team," she said. "Is that bad?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "No," I said. "Because I didn't go to this school before I joined the soccer team."

Carmen became confused. "But Leah always went to this school," she said slowly.

I nodded. "I know. Leah and I have known each other forever. I came here sophomore year because there was a better soccer program here," I explained. Which was only half a lie. The soccer program wasn't exactly the reason my parents had transferred me here. But that was something I liked to keep hidden about myself. It wasn't something horrible; like I had killed someone or that I had this psycho stalker coming after me. It was just something a girl like me didn't like to talk about. Besides, I wasn't that girl anymore so why did it even matter?

"Oh," she said.

"Are you ready?" I asked. We had done our hair and make-up before we had picked out our outfits which we had quickly realized might be a probably depending on what colors were in our outfits. But we were lucky to have picked neutral colors for our make-up choices.

Carmen nodded. "Yep," she said.

I grabbed my cell-phone and realized that I had gotten a missed call from Tyler. Ah, Tyler. I had forgotten to talk to him about Caleb being pissed off at him. Hopefully he had seen Reid before me and hopefully Reid wasn't too retarded to realize that he should warn his friend just in case. Then again, this was Reid.

"What?" Carmen asked, apparently she could tell that I had realized something bad.

"Oh nothing," I assured her. "I just forgot to tell something to Tyler. But it's all good because Reid probably saw him." I shrugged.

Carmen chuckled. "What is up with you and Tyler anyways?" she asked. "I mean, I know you say that you two are just friends but I feel like sooner or later something is going to happen between you two and it will just be all Romeo and Juliet," she explained.

I blinked. "Romeo died."

Carmen laughed and shoved me. "So not the point!"

"And Tyler?" I asked. "He is so like my brother," I said. "So if there's some bizarre story about a girl falling in love with her brother then you may compare us to that story."

"Well there was this episode on House where this girl slept with her brother and then when they found out about how they were siblings they kept sleeping with one another," she explained.

My mouth dropped and I made a face of disgust. "Thanks for the image Carmen," I said.

She smiled and nodded her head. "No problem."

We got into my car and drove off to Nicky's in no time. I drove faster than Carmen but still kept to the speed limit. Surprisingly enough I wasn't a crazy driver despite the fact that I loved it when other people drove really fast. I know, I'm a freak.

We walked into Nicky's and I could see Reid and Tyler actually not playing pool, but sitting at a table with Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate. I was surprised but not surprised enough to go over and actually say something to them. With my luck Reid would have challenged me to a game of pool, which I wouldn't have been able to decline thanks to my competitive streak, which I would have lost because I suck.

"Want to play foosball?" Carmen asked.

I nodded my head and we walked over to the foosball table and past everyone. But I stopped and turned back around and looked at Tyler. "Oh yeah," I began. "Reid told me to tell you that Caleb and your Coach are pissed off at you and that you should watch out," I told him. I was well aware that Caleb, and Reid, were sitting right there. I didn't wait for him to say anything back but I just turned back around and joined Carmen at the foosball table.

"What was that about?" she asked.

I chuckled. "Just something I forgot to tell Tyler," I explained.

She nodded and dropped the ball onto the table.

"So are you excited for the next game?" Carmen asked.

I smiled and nodded my head while I kept my eyes locked on the small ball that we were pushing around on the table. "We'll win," I assured her.

"I'd say that you are too cocky for your own good but I know that you're right," she said with a laugh.

Tyler walked over to us and put his hands on the table. I could feel him looking at me but I didn't dare look at him. I knew that he might be mad, but I couldn't explain to him as to why I had just said that, because I was still trying to figure it out myself.

"Did you get yelled at?" I asked, keeping my eyes concentrated on the game.

"Well, hell Callie why don't you just throw me to the lions?" he scoffed.

I scored a goal on Carmen and looked up at Tyler. "Well Reid should have talked to you. He is your roommate," I said and looked at him knowingly.

"I wasn't in my room," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "So where were you then?"

"I was…out," he said.

"Liar," I called him on it. If I knew anything about Tyler it was that he was a horrible liar. He either blushed out couldn't look at me in the eye.

I wasn't sure how or why, but I instinctively knew that a girl had been involved. I only wished to know the details about the youngest son of Ipswich's adventure.

"I'll be right back," I told Carmen and she nodded. I watched her walk off to hang out with some of the other girls from the soccer team.

"You totally need to dish," I said with a grin. It was only when I was talking about a girl that Tyler liked that I became a total girly-girl. I couldn't help it.

He blushed and I could tell that he was biting the inside of his cheek.

"Does Reid know where you were?" I questioned him.

He shook his head. I could tell that he didn't plan on telling him either.

"Tyler Simms," I began. "You are too scandalous for your own good," I cooed. "But since you insist on keeping this a secret I supposed that we could go outside so that you can tell me all about your afternoon." If Tyler had skipped practice to hang out with this girl then I knew that she was something else.

He opened his mouth to reject my suggestion but I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the bar before he could say anything. "Okay, now spill," I commanded.

He blushed again, something I found him doing quite often. "It's just this girl," he said slowly. I could tell that he was a little nervous. But about what, I couldn't tell.

I was getting impatient. I needed details for crying out loud! "Name?" I asked.

"Samantha," he said and the blush on his cheeks became even deeper.

"Does she go to our school?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "She just transferred three weeks ago and she's my lab partner in chemistry," he explained. "She's really great."

I smiled at Tyler and could tell that he really liked this girl. It was too often that Tyler would find himself infatuated with another girl.

"And what were you doing this afternoon?" I asked.

"We went and got some coffee and we just…talked," Tyler said.

I nodded my head. I didn't expect Tyler to try and get into her pants on the first date unlike his best friend, Reid. But that's why I was so glad that Tyler wasn't like Reid, despite the two being roommates.

He leaned against the building and looked at me. "Why haven't I ever heard about your dates, yet you get a full play by play of mine?" he asked.

I blinked. For as long as I had been close to Tyler I had never heard him ask about a guy I was dating. I shrugged. "Because I don't date," I said bluntly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

I felt like I was being interrogated. But for Tyler's sake I felt like I could be totally honest with him and I felt like I owed it to him. He was honest with me so often, and it wasn't his choice half the time. "Soccer takes up my life Ty," I began. "And I just don't have time for a boyfriend. Not even just a fling." I shrugged and looked at him.

"But that doesn't make any sense," he started. "Caleb and Pogue think that swimming is their life yet they have time to have serious relationships."

He had me on that one. I wasn't sure as to how they did it. Maybe they were super heroes and I just didn't know it. "It's a little more complicated than that," I said with a chuckle. "But you do make a good point. I guess it just never really bothered me." I shrugged. "Besides, nobody really asks me out." I thought for a minute and couldn't recall having a guy ask me out.

"It's because every guy at school knows that you'll just deny them. Everybody knows that soccer is your life."

I shrugged. It didn't bother me so I didn't understand as to why it mattered so much to Tyler. "Well, they are right," I agreed. "But I do go out with my friends."

Tyler just gave me a look.

"What?!" I asked, mockingly offended. "I'm here right now. Aren't I?" I raised my eyebrows and grinned at him.

He laughed and shook his head. "You are a hopeless case Callie Scott," he said.

"Maybe so," I agreed. "But I'm just a big ol' mystery like that." I grinned.

"Let's go back inside and beat Reid at a game of pool," he said.

"Tyler," I began. "You know that I suck at pool."

He chuckled. "It's alright. You'll be on my team so it won't be that bad." I remembered the time that Reid and Tyler had ganged up on me when I had played them with Carmen on my time. I may have been horrible but Carmen was way worse than I had been.

"Fine," I agreed with regret. I knew that Reid would only get me frustrated with how I actually sucked at pool. I hated him for that.

"Oh and Callie?" Tyler asked when he turned around to face me.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Promise me that the next time a guy asks you out you'll agree," he said.

I raised my eyebrow. "I can't promise you that," I began and I saw his face fall. "But I'll consider it."

He shook his head at me.

"Dude, I can't go making that kind of promise. Who knows who will ask me out? It could be Aaron for all you know," I explained and grinned at him.

He chuckled and nodded his head. "Alright," he said.

"Or what if I have a game?" I said.

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't have a game every day," he pointed out.

"No," I agreed. "But I do have practice everyday."

"But it ends eventually."

I sighed. "Touché."

He laughed, relieved that I wasn't going to continue fighting him.

We walked back into the bar and saw Reid waiting at the pool table with Pogue standing next to him. I was surprised to see him away from Kate. It was a rare occasion.

"What were you two doing out there?" Reid asked with raised eyebrows.

"Jealous, Reid?" I asked with a grin.

He laughed a little too loudly for effect and tossed a pool stick to Tyler. "Not even close."

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on the pool table and peered at him. "Just because I've talked the entire soccer team out of sleeping with doesn't mean that you need to walk around like you forgot to take your Midol," I challenged him.

He peered at me and I grinned.

"Just you wait Scott," he began. An evil smirk rose to his lips.

"I'm shaking in my boots," I said with a bored tone and I rolled my eyes.

"So why weren't you at practice?" Pogue asked. Apparently Tyler hadn't said anything about what had happened early. But I was glad to have a secret with him that none of his friends knew.

"I just didn't feel like practicing," he said. Luckily Pogue and Reid couldn't tell when Tyler was lying like I could.

Pogue laughed. "Well that's a first."

Tyler shrugged and I glanced over at him without anyone else knowing. A small smirk appeared on my lips.

"What are you smirking about?" Reid asked. "You're about to get your ass kicked in pool," he pointed out.

I chuckled. "Just break the damn balls Garwin." I almost said something else but I knew he was right. I was going to lose. Bad.

_Reviews!!!!!_


	3. A Little Birdy Told Me

_A:N// I'd like to thank the two people who gave me reviews. Hah. But I'm not as discouraged because I had eight new e-mails this morning of people putting it on their favorites or on story alert, which is always good. Enjoy!_

Wednesday had always been a weird day of the week for me. It wasn't the end of the week or the beginning of the week. It was right in the middle and I could never figure out how I wanted to feel about Wednesday. But here I was, and it was a Wednesday. I had lost really bad last night to Reid, despite the fact that Tyler had been on my team. I have no idea as to why Reid is that good, but it annoys me constantly. I made a mental-note to have Tyler teach me to be good when Reid wasn't around to taunt me.

But it was lunch time, the best time of the day, and it was the day when I sat with Tyler and his friends. Sometimes Carmen would join us, depending on her mood and if she could handle Reid and his perversions.

I sat down next to Kate and across from Tyler. There was an empty seat next to me for Carmen because I saw her nod in my direction so I knew that she was going to sit with me today. Thank God.

Sarah came rushing into the cafeteria and sat down next to Caleb and gave him a peck on the cheek. "You'll never guess what just happened!" she exclaimed.

I looked up from my salad and rested my elbow on the table. "I'm drawing a blank," I said.

She laughed. "The Provost just asked me to help plan the auction this Friday night." She seemed really excited about it, but it seemed extremely boring to me.

"Auction?" Kate asked.

Sarah looked at Caleb then back at Kate. "Well the guys don't really know it yet but you know how the boys' swim team always does this event to raise money then they donate half of it to some charity event?" she asked. We all nodded our heads. "Well this year they are auctioning off the guys for dates."

At first, my stare was blank and I didn't know what to say. The whole idea of auctioning a person off made me squirm. It wasn't civil. But then the whole situation got the better of me and I started to crack up. "Are you serious?" I asked.

Her face became confused and she cocked her head to the side. "Yeah," she said. "Why is that so funny?"

Don't get me wrong, I like Sarah, she was a nice girl. But she was such a blonde sometimes.

"Don't you think that the whole auctioning guys off thing is a little…odd?" I tried but couldn't find the right word that I wanted.

Kate shrugged. "I think it's a good idea."

I looked over at her and smirked. "Of course you think it's a good idea."

She laughed and playfully slapped me on the shoulder.

"What's all the fuss about?" Carmen asked as she walked over to our table and sat down next to me.

"The swim team is having an auction and guess what they are giving away?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

She chuckled. "What?"

"The boys on the swim team."

Carmen laughed, much like I had and I shot a knowing look at Sarah who just sighed and rested her chin on the palm of her hand. Then a grin appeared on her face.

Reid walked over and sat next to Tyler and across from Carmen. "Dude," he began. "There's this rumor going around that our swim team event this year is some auction."

"Way to be slow," I shot at him and smirked.

"You still lost last night," he smirked right back at me and I rolled my eyes. It disappointed me that the whole 'losing' thing was the best that he had.

"Doesn't matter," I began. "It's not like anybody is going to buy you."

He stole a french-fry from my plate and tossed it in his mouth. "Oh, you'd be surprised," he said with a tone that made me uneasy.

I rolled my eyes and hoped that the whole topic would be dismissed, but with my luck it wasn't.

"So are you guys going to help me?" Sarah looked from Kate to me to Carmen.

"Carmen and I have soccer," I said nonchalantly and stuck some lettuce onto my plastic fork.

"Oh that won't be a problem," Sarah assured us. "It's going to planned mostly after practices because I got some other girls to help." The thing was about Sarah was the pretty much everybody in the school liked her. It was a little sickening.

"Awesome," I mumbled with sarcasm.

I put the bite of salad into my mouth and gave a fake smile to anyone who was looking. Tyler was shooting me a look that made me think of the deal we had made last night. I raised my eyebrows at him and finished chewing my salad.

"What?" I asked. "Helping out with events was not part of the deal," I pointed out.

Reid looked up, finally interested in the conversation. "What deal?"

"None of your business," I shot at him.

Tyler grinned and I couldn't believe that he was actually going to do this to me. If his secret wasn't so big then I would have blurted it out just to make him shut up. "We made this deal last night that if a guy asks her out then she has to actually go out with him and she can't use the excuse that she has soccer," he explained.

Reid's face brightened and an evil smile appeared on his face. "Is that so?" he asked. "Well then, I'm sure that you'll have plenty of guys asking you out by the end of the day with my help."

"Reid…" I warned.

"Relax Cal," he soothed me but I knew that he was just being an ass.

"Don't call me Cal," I snapped.

Reid took another bite of his lunch and just grinned at me. "Alright," he said as he got up. "This has been fun but I've got things to do, people to talk to." He grinned at me again and left the table.

I scowled and looked at Tyler. "You are so dead."

"Did you really make that bet with Tyler?" Carmen asked me while we were walking to our history class. Which, much to my dismay, I had with Tyler and Reid. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Yes," I admitted. "But it sounded so harmless last night. I mean, I haven't had a guy ask me out since I've moved here so I didn't think that it was really an issue."

Carmen tilted her head back and laughed. "That's hilarious. Guys may not have asked you out but you were quite the buzz when you first moved here," she said.

I raised my eyebrows at her because I really didn't believe her.

"I think a lot of the guys thought you were intimidating with how serious you were about soccer," she explained. "But if I do recall then I know that Reid and Tyler had things for you."

Now it was my turn to throw my head back and laugh louder than was necessary. "You've got to be kidding me," I exclaimed.

Carmen chuckled but shook her head. "Nope. I remember at the beginning of sophomore year and how they would watch you walk by with Leah. Trust me; it wasn't Leah that they were looking at."

I ran a hand through my dark brown hair and chuckled. "That's so weird," I said. "I'd love to use this against Reid but Tyler is a different story. Do you think its weird how we're so close now?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "Nah. I think that Tyler has matured since then and he seems like he would rather have you as a best friend than nothing at all," she said. "Besides, Tyler is too shy to actually say that he likes a girl."

Okay, so maybe that was true. But I couldn't stop but to think about what Tyler had told me the other day about why he had skipped practice. Maybe he was coming out of his shell. I hoped so.

"And not to mention that was the year that Reid started becoming a total manwhore," Carmen pointed out and I nodded my head. I could remember that very clearly.

We walked into the history classroom and I saw Reid and Tyler were already sitting down. I bounced up the steps and dropped my bag down on my seat but I sat up on the desk.

They both looked at me strangely but I just grinned. "So I heard from a little birdy that you used to have this big ol' crush on me Mr. Garwin," I teased.

Tyler laughed and looked at Reid whose eyes had turned into slits. "Prove it," he shot at me.

I laughed and swung my legs back and forth. "Doesn't matter. Just to know that I was that appealing to you and you never even talked to me until I started talking to Tyler is enough for me," I said with a grin.

His head was laid down on his folded arms and he just looked at me. "So what the hell happened to you?"

I scowled and folded my arms over my chest. "Well if you're going to ruin all my fun," I said and let my sentence drift off.

I hopped off the desk surface and sat down in my seat. I had no idea why Reid's boxers were far up his ass but it bugged me. Why did he have to be such a dick about it?

"Alright class," Our professor began. "We've got a test on Friday and I expect you to all do very well on it considering the fact that we've been covering this topic for longer than we were supposed to."

I groaned and buried my head into my textbook. History was not my calling and I didn't mind it so much, considering the fact that I thought it was dreadfully boring.

Tyler nudged me and I lifted my head slightly to look at him. "Want me to help you study?" He offered.

I grinned and nodded my head. The last time that Tyler had helped me study I had gotten a low A which was more than I knew I could have done by myself.

"Thanks," I mouthed to him and he nodded his head.

I looked a few rows down and could see Leah sitting with Dee and another girl from the cheerleading squad. Dee kept glancing back at Reid and I smirked.

I leaned against the table and looked over at Reid. "Ten bucks says Dee buys you at that auction," I whispered to him.

He lifted his head and looked down at Dee who was smiling and him and smiling. I knew Reid well enough to know that he would never get with Dee which made things all that more fun. Leah had been trying to get me to hook Dee up with Reid for as long as I could remember.

He rolled his eyes and let his head fall back onto the desk.

I frowned and leaned back. He was no fun today. I leaned over in Tyler's direction. "What's his problem today?" I whispered.

He shrugged and glanced over at Reid. "I dunno. I think his ass is on the line with our coach because he's failing math," he guessed.

I nodded my head. I didn't understand how Reid could fail math when Tyler was a whiz at math. "Couldn't you tutor him?" I offered.

Tyler shook his head. "He doesn't want me to. He says that math is what we have calculators for," he explained.

I scoffed. Reid should know that everything in math couldn't be done on a calculator.

The rest of the class went by very slowly and I was more than relieved when it was over.

"So where do you want to meet to study?" Tyler asked. I turned back around and thought for a minute.

"Well I have practice until five," I explained. Yes, I had two hour practices everyday. Could you blame me for not having much of a life? "And I'd rather not study while Leah and James get it on so it's either your room or the library," I said.

Tyler chuckled and nodded his head. "Alright, just come by my room when you're ready. My practice is only an hour today but I've got other homework that I have to work on," he explained.

I nodded my head and walked down the stairs next to Carmen.

"Only one more class until practice," she said in a bored tone.

I chuckled. "Sweet," there was sarcasm in my voice.

I walked into my math class and was surprised to see Reid sitting in the seat next to the one I usually sat in. Reid usually sat in the back with Pogue and I usually sat with my friend Ally from the soccer team. This was a bizarre day.

I approached my seat and raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

His head was down on his folded arms again, much like they had been in history class. "Waiting for my math class to begin," he said, clearly implying that I must be stupid.

I scoffed and sat down next to him. "Yes, but what are you doing in that seat? You never sit there," I pointed out.

He shrugged. "I wanted to make a proposition with you," he suggested.

I bulged my eyes in a dramatic manor. "Reid," I began. "The fact that you know a word as large as proposition makes me look at you in a whole new way," I said seriously but then I couldn't take it and I laughed a little.

"Whatever," he said. He appeared to not really care. "I was going to promise that I wouldn't tell the entire male student body about your deal with Tyler if agreed to what I wanted," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm not having sex with you," I said.

He raised his head off his arms and sat up and looked over at me. "Please Scott, if I wanted to have sex with you then I wouldn't need a bet to get you into my bed," he claimed.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I won't tell anyone about your deal with Tyler if you help me with math," he said.

I was surprised. "But Tyler offers to help you all the time," I said.

He shrugged. "I know. I just like seeing him squirm when he gets frustrated. You should check it out sometime." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes again.

His offer was tempting but I knew I wouldn't have time. "I have soccer everyday and Tyler is helping me study for History for the rest of the week," I explained.

Reid shrugged again. "Then you can help me next week."

I sighed. "Why do you want my help? There are a million other people in this school who are good at math."

He nodded. "I know but those million other people are huge math geeks that I don't care to spend my time with," he pointed out.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"And at least your semi-normal," he added.

I raised my eyebrows. "Thanks," I said as I let out a breath.

"So is it a deal?" he asked.

Of course Reid wouldn't actually ask for help. He needed for me to get something in return. He needed for me to feel like I wasn't really helping him, and that he was really helping me. I would never understand the bizarre mind of Reid Garwin.

I sighed. "Fine," I agreed but I knew I would only come to regret it sooner or later. "But if you miss one session or aren't paying attention then I'm not helping you," I said and pointed a finger at him.

"Well let's look at it this way," Reid began. "If I end up missing a session at least you'll have those other sessions to go out with the million guys that will be asking you out." His smirk was an evil one and I scoffed.

He was being ridiculous with this whole deal thing. I tried to pretend like it wasn't that big of a deal if some guys asked me out. But what if they were so repulsive? Knowing Reid he would probably only tell the guys that I hate. Ugh.

_Reviews Please!!!!_


	4. Soak it up Garwin

_A:N// I feel like this story isn't going to take a year to write, but I don't want to jinx it. This is my second post so far today and it's only ten in the morning. Ah. I couldn't sleep. But I'm going out later but I can guarantee some more chapters will be written tonight._

_Show your love for me and review!_

A lot of the girls on the team were sore from our practice that afternoon. Apparently last night our coach had gone out on a date but it hadn't ended so great. So, obviously he was taking it out on us. I figured it was a good thing that I had been running a lot on the weekends by myself. Saturday's were the only days that we had off so I usually used mine to hang out with my friends but I always went running in the morning and at night. It was just a routine of mine.

I walked into my room to find that James wasn't there, but Leah was.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked her. I would have thought that she would be out with her friends or with James.

She was sitting on her bed, doing homework of all things. She let her pencil fall to the paper and she looked up at me. "You're not as fun as you used to be," she said softly.

I looked up, confused and a bit melancholy. "If by fun you mean staying out until four in the morning partying my ass of, getting drunk and failing all my classes," I began. "Then yeah, I guess that I'm not fun anymore." I shrugged.

She sighed.

I walked over and sat down on her bed and looked at her. "I know that you were probably surprised when I first moved here and I wasn't going out and acting like I usually acted but I had to change Leah," I explained. "The way I was living my life just wasn't right." And it wasn't. But I had changed. Although, I did still feel the urge to just screw my new life and just go crazy like I used to.

"It's not such a bad thing," she snapped at me. "I still party and have fun and I'm not failing all my classes."

I should have explained that seducing the male professors couldn't actually count as passing a class but I didn't want to get her even more upset. "That's why you have Dee to hang out with and do all the things that I used to do." I shrugged. I didn't know what else that I could say to her.

"Whatever," Leah sighed. "I just wish that soccer wasn't your entire life." She paused. "Maybe getting laid might make you loosen up a little bit," she said with a grin.

I laughed and threw a pillow at her head. "Leah!" I said.

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "What? You used to love sex!" She accused.

I scowled at her, my mood was ruined. "But it was meaningless," I pointed out and got off her bed so that I could gather my things and head over to Tyler's room to study with him. I sighed while I grabbed my backpack. "I'm going to study. I'll be back later."

I left the room and Leah to do her own homework.

I walked down to Tyler and Reid's room. I knocked and Tyler called out saying that I could come in.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Ready to study?" he asked with a chuckle.

I nodded. "Yes, but let's not make me want to commit suicide. I'd like to live if it's alright with you."

He laughed and nodded his head. "Alright, but I'm not making any promises."

I threw up my hands in defense. "Fair enough," I agreed.

We both chuckled and I sat down on Reid's bed while Tyler sat on his. I would have sat on the floor but I knew that my butt would just turn numb in a matter of minutes.

"So where do you want to begin?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Where ever," I said. "I just need to pass this test or my ass is on the line."

"Tough coach?" Tyler asked.

I shook my head. "Tough parents."

He nodded his head in understandment and we got to work. It felt like nearly two hours had passed since I had arrived. "Thanks for giving up your night to help me study," I said, breaking the silence.

Tyler smiled. "No problem. Besides, Nicky's can get pretty old when you go there every night."

I raised my eyebrows. "I would never have thought that you could get tired of Nicky's," I confessed. "Especially with how you and Reid always steal Aaron's money." I actually liked watching them play Aaron and his friends in pool.

He laughed. "Yeah," he said.

The door opened but I knew that it was just Reid. I wondered what he was doing back in the dorms so early. I looked up slightly to see the digital clock sitting on a table near his bed. It was nearly nine thirty. Alright, so I had been there a little longer than I had guessed. Oh well.

I could feel him looking at him and I knew that he probably had some smirk on his face or confusion. Something along those lines.

"Soak it up Garwin," I said while I kept looking at my notebook. "This is going to be the only time you see me in your bed." Okay, so I couldn't help it. Bashing him when it came to sleeping with me was way too much fun, especially since Carmen had told me about his crush on me my sophomore year.

He chuckled and took off his beanie so that he could run his hand through his hair.

"You're in early," Tyler observed.

Reid shrugged. "Nicky's was boring tonight."

I looked up at him. "Did Dee bombard you again?" I asked, still looking at my notebook.

Reid walked over to his bed, the bed that I was sitting on, and moved a book of mine and sat down.

"You guys are nerds," he said like he was better than us.

I scoffed. "Whatever. At least we are 'nerds' who will be passing history," I pointed out and Tyler chuckled.

"You think that Dee would get the picture that you would never sleep with her," Tyler said as he looked up from his book and looked at Reid.

He laughed and nodded his head. "I know. But what can I say? She just wants me."

"I'd like not to throw up if you don't mind," I pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Reid said, ignoring my plea. "Sarah was looking for you at Nicky's," Reid said to me. "She wanted to talk to you about helping her with the auction."

I groaned. With studying for history on Friday there was no way that I would have time to help Sarah. "Alright," I said. "I'll talk to her but now I really don't have time to help her because I've got soccer then I'm studying with Tyler for the rest of the week."

Reid leaned back against the wall. "Whatever." Apparently he didn't care about my explanation; he was just delivering a message.

"She's probably just get Pogue and Caleb to help," Tyler said. "Pogue is so whipped that it isn't even funny anymore and Caleb is just going to help Sarah because he's just the type of guy who would do that."

I chuckled. "I dunno. I still think Pogue being whipped is pretty funny."

I looked up at the clock and sighed. "Alright, well my brain is fried so I'm going to head back," I said.

"Good," Reid said. "Then I can have my bed back."

I rolled my eyes and gathered up my books and shoved them into my backpack. "Thanks Tyler. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled and nodded his head. "No problem Callie."

Reid laid down on his bed and pulled his beanie over his eyes.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed by how rude the one son of Ipswich was and left their dorm room.

I decided that I would stop by Carmen's room and talk to her for a little bit before I really felt like I would pass out.

I knocked and entered. Carmen's roommate was never in so it was kind of like she had a single room. She was pretty lucky. She didn't have to walk in on her best friend practically having sex with her boyfriend.

"You look horrible," Carmen noticed with a laugh.

I nodded. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem. So how was studying?" she asked.

I groaned and plopped down onto her bed. "Horrible." I paused and stared at her ceiling. "But Reid came back to the dorm early because of Dee bombarding him."

Carmen gave me a confused look. "Dee? She wasn't even there tonight."

I sat up and raised my eyebrows at her. "How do you know?"

She laughed. "Because I was there. I think Reid left early because Rebecca was there," she explained.

"Who is Rebecca?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "You don't know who Rebecca is?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's what I just said."

"Rebecca is Reid's ex-girlfriend," she said.

"Reid used to have a real girlfriend? But I thought you said he had always been a manwhore," I pointed out.

Carmen shook her head. "No. That all started during our sophomore year. Reid had a serious girlfriend during freshmen year. Her name was Rebecca and she was pretty and nice and a cheerleader," she began. "They dated for almost the entire year until he found out that she was cheating on him with Aaron."

I let my mouth drop open. I would have never guessed. "So that's why Reid hates Aaron so much?"

She nodded her head. "They didn't always hate each other. But Rebecca moved before you got here and for some reason she was at Nicky's tonight. I think Aaron invited her to piss Reid off."

I frowned. Aaron was such a dick. "Wow," I said.

"I know," Carmen agreed.

"I guess that explains a lot,' I said.

"I still can't believe you didn't know that story," she said. "I mean, practically everybody knows it."

I laughed sarcastically and looked at her. "Well I didn't."

"Apparently not," she pointed out.

"Well thanks for a trip down the dating history of Reid Garwin," I said and stood up from her bed and grabbed my backpack. "I'm about to drop so I'm going to head back to my room and try to get some sleep."

She nodded her head. "Alright, I'll just talk to you tomorrow."

I smiled at Carmen and left my room. I walked three doors down to where the room I shared with Leah was.

When I got inside she wasn't there. She was probably out with Dee and James again. Was it strange that it didn't bother me that we weren't as close as we used to be?

I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep in a matter of minutes. Today had been a strange day. I only wondered what the rest of the week would bring me.

_A:N// I know this one was a little shorter but it just had to be here to get a story across and other somewhat nonsense things that aren't extremely important. I'm getting ready for my day out so if I have time I'll start the next one before I leave. But I promise at least one more chapter for today._

_Reviews are loved!!_


	5. How Very One Tree Hill

_A:N// Bam. Another chapter. I'm very good at this now. You know, the whole updating thing. But I would be more eager to write if people left more reviews!_

Thursday had been uneventful. I had woken up, gone to school, gone to practice, studied with Tyler then went back to my dorm so that I could sleep.

I gave Sarah this huge speech about how my parents would kill me if I didn't pass this test and that's why I had to study with Tyler. I told her that I had truly wanted to help with the auction but I couldn't because of studying. Sarah had just given my sympathy and said that she completely understood. It was a well known fact that I was excellent at hamming it up. What could I say? It was my gift.

The night of the auction had arrived and I found myself being dragged to the damn event by Kate.

"It's going to be amazing!" She gushed.

"I'm so bummed that I didn't get to help," I said with a bit of sarcasm that I knew only Kate would have been able to handle.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're just lucky that Sarah was naïve enough to believe your story," she said.

"But it was true!" I claimed. But it had been true. I did need to pass that test. Hopefully I would have found all my hard work to pay off come Monday. "It was just very lucky that Professor Young assigned a hard test for Friday."

Kate nodded her head. "Alright," she agreed. "I suppose that your right about that."

I grinned. "Of course I am."

We both laughed and walked into the auditorium where the auction was being held.

"So what exactly is going to happen?" I asked.

"Well the guy who is being auctioned off will go up on the stage and Sarah and I made one of the other girls be the auctioneer so that Sarah and I could bid too," she explained. "And it's just like a real auction. Only when you buy a guy you get a date with them."

I nodded my head. "How very One Tree Hill," I said with a chuckle.

Kate looked at me strangely. I shook my head. "Nevermind."

She nodded and turned her attention back towards the decorated auditorium. "It will look so much cooler in an hour," she assured me.

"I bet it will," I said with a nod.

"So are you going to bid on anyone?" She asked me.

I raised my eyebrows then laughed at her. "I think I'll pass. I'm just here to show my support for you and Sarah," I said. "Well, and to make sure that Tyler doesn't shit his pants up there." We both laughed again.

"I think that you should bid on someone," Kate tried to persuade me.

I held up my hand to her face and shook my head. "You will not sway me to bid on a guy at an auction," I explained to her.

Kate swatted my head away and laughed. "You're no fun," she pouted.

I chuckled lightly but I thought about what Leah had said to me a few nights ago. Was I really no fun? Sure, Leah had known me when I had been all wild but Kate and all these other people just knew the new me. So maybe I was doing something wrong.

People were starting to arrive and Kate and I waited at a table while Sarah was running around backstage getting the guys ready.

If there was one thing I could say about Kate then it would be that she knew everything about everyone so I figured that she was the right person to talk to about Rebecca. I quickly found myself fascinated with the old love story of Reid's. "So Kate," I began. "I thought Rebecca moved but I heard that she was at Nicky's last night with Aaron."

She looked at me and I wasn't sure if she was nervous about talking about it or glad that I had brought it up. Reading Tyler's facial expressions were one thing, but Kate's weren't as easy to comprehend.

She leaned in closer like any girl would do when one was talking about gossip. "Well she did move but Aaron invited her last night just to piss Reid off and he bailed early so obviously it worked," she said. "And I'm not sure if it's true but I heard something about Aaron inviting Rebecca to the auction tonight."

I blinked. "That's horrible."

Kate nodded and it seemed like she was enjoying this talk with me. "I know. But at least Rebecca would be bidding on Aaron and not Reid. I'm not sure what he would do with that."

"What about Kira?" I asked.

She thought for a minute and shrugged. "No idea. But last I heard they were still going out," she said. "This isn't good. Would you excuse me for a second?" she asked.

I nodded my head and watched Kate run off, probably to find Sarah and tell her about the new gossip that we had just created. I hoped that Tyler would get here soon so that I could warn him ahead of time about the Rebecca rumor that was circling around.

I pulled out my cell phone and decided to text him.

-where r u?-

It only took him two minutes to reply.

-backstage-

I closed my cell phone and headed backstage to where Kate had disappeared only a few minutes ago. I glanced around until I found Tyler. Ugh. He was standing next to Reid so I couldn't just tell him about it. I was going to have to steal him away.

I spotted Sarah who was talking to Kate and I rushed over to them. "Hey Sarah, do you mind if I steal Tyler away for a minute?" I asked.

She looked from Tyler to Reid then back to Kate who nodded. "It's probably a good idea to warn Tyler so that if she does show up Tyler will have an idea as to what to do," Kate explained.

Sarah nodded her head and smiled then turned her attention back to Kate who continued telling her tale.

"Tyler," I called out his name and waved him over to me.

He nodded in my direction and walked over to me. "What's up?" he asked me.

I glanced over at Reid who was looking in our direction. I looked back at Tyler and nodded in the other direction. "I need to talk to you for a minute," I said.

He was confused, that much I could tell but I couldn't tell him there, especially with Reid looking over at us. All I needed was for him to read my lips when I said Rebecca's name.

"Okay I just thought that I might warn you but there's a rumor going around that Rebecca is going to show up at the auction tonight," I blurted out in one breath. Jeeze.

He gaped at me and I could tell that he hadn't been expecting that one. "Since when is she back in town?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Since last night I guess. But that's why Reid bailed on Nicky's early. Aaron brought her there and I don't know what else happened."

Tyler looked at me with disbelief still on his face but then it changed to confusion. "Wait. How do you know about Rebecca?" he asked.

I hesitated but then just gave in. "Carmen told me about her last night."

Tyler shook his head. "I don't even want know how that came into the conversation," he said.

I sighed. "I was just telling her about how Reid had showed up while we were still studying and I explained that Dee had practically pounced on Reid again but then she said that Dee hadn't even been there so she explained the whole Rebecca thing and about how she had been there," I explained.

He nodded and I could tell that it was a believable situation. "He didn't tell me about her being back in town but I don't exactly blame him for not wanting to talk about it."

"Yeah well I just thought that you should be warned in case something bad happens tonight," I said.

Tyler seemed to know what I was talking about and he nodded his head. "Thanks Callie," he said. "I'll see you soon." He turned around and started walking backstage again.

I grinned. "Is she coming tonight?" I asked.

He turned back around and blushed. "Yeah," he confessed.

"I can't wait to meet her," I said with a mischievous grin on my face. I was only teasing Tyler but it was fun to see him blush. It was almost too easy.

I walked back out to where I had been sitting and saw that Kate and Sarah were already sitting there.

"Did you tell him?" Sarah asked.

I nodded. "I told Tyler but I doubt that he'll tell Reid. I don't think he wants him to get all…whatever it is he gets when she's around."

"He gets weird," Kate said. "Like, almost really mad but also pretty broody." She shrugged. "He's a guy and therefore I will never understand him."

"Yeah but it's got to suck," I began. "I mean, Carmen told me that he and Rebecca were pretty serious and for her to go and cheat on him? It doesn't surprise me that he's such a manwhore."

Sarah shrugged. "He was a naïve freshman," she said. "I mean, I wasn't here either so all I have is the stories so I know how you're thinking that it's impossible for a guy like Reid to ever be serious with a girl."

I nodded and was glad to see that Sarah and I were in the same boat.

Kate looked at the clock on her cell phone and she squealed with delight.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The auction is starting in five minutes!" she explained with a grin.

I looked around the auditorium that was filled with tables and comfortable chairs. I noticed that a hell of a lot more people had showed up since I had arrived. I wondered where Carmen was but couldn't see her anywhere.

I pulled out my cell phone to call her to ask where she was but she showed up and plopped down in the chair next to mine.

"I was just about to call you," I said.

She laughed. "Sure you were," she tried to dismiss what I had said.

I laughed back at her and lightly slapped her on the arm. "I totally was!"

Carmen ignored what I had said and she looked up at the stage. "Excited?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I want to see who is going to buy whom. Oh and I can't wait to see…" my voice trailed off and I realized that I had almost said 'Samantha'. I couldn't let Tyler down and let his crush get blurted out. With my luck it would be backstage in three seconds.

Carmen, Sarah and Kate all looked at me while they waited for me to finish my sentence. "Rebecca," I finished lamely and wasn't sure if they believed me or not. It was a nice save.

"You haven't seen her yet?" Kate asked.

I shook my head. "Nope," I confessed.

"She's pretty," Sarah noted. "And I'm pretty sure that she used to cheerlead."

Kate nodded and I leaned back in my seat.

The lights dimmed and one of the girls walked over to the microphone and called out the first name of the guy who would be auctioned off. "Caleb Danvers!" She announced.

Caleb walked onto the stage and Sarah jumped up. "Fifty dollars!" She announced.

It took ten minutes until Sarah had finally won Caleb. I hadn't really realized how many other girls seemed to have their hearts set on the taken swim team captain. Sarah had paid a total of two hundred and fifty-eight dollars.

It appeared that there weren't that many brave girls who wanted to go against Kate. Everybody knew that was her man and if anybody took him then their life would be over. Well, socially that is.

Tyler was up and I smiled. I waited for a voice to call out something so that I could try and pick Samantha out of the crowd. Finally I heard someone bid something but I couldn't hear the amount. I looked around to where the voice had come from but I couldn't find her. Then girls started to scream out amounts left and right and it was hard for me to keep up. I was getting so frustrated. I looked up at Tyler to see if he would help me find her but it seemed that the light that was shining on him was preventing him from finding Samantha.

The voices became less and less with each passing minute until there was one voice left and I knew that it had to be Samantha. She was pretty with blondish hair and I could tell by looking at her that she had to smart. She was a good match for Tyler and I couldn't wait to meet her. I knew that he really liked her from the way that he smiled when he heard that she had won him.

I leaned over to Carmen and pointed at Samantha. "That's Samantha," I said. "The girl that Tyler met that day he skipped practice."

Carmen let her mouth drop open and she smiled. "That's so cute!" She said.

I nodded and watched Reid walk out onto the stage. He looked confident and I could tell that Tyler hadn't mentioned anything to him. I sighed and looked over at Kate and Sarah who were already searching for Rebecca.

Someone shouted out somewhere around one hundred dollars and I could tell that Reid was proud to get the first bid that high.

"Five hundred dollars," a voice called out.

A lot of people gasped. Nobody had gone past three hundred dollars. So who was insane enough to do that?

"Oh no," Kate said.

I whirled around and saw someone that I didn't recognize but I knew exactly who it was.

Rebecca.

_A:N// Ah I know. Very exciting. But I want to get at least three more reviews before I post the next chapter. Get it done if you want the next chapter people!! REVIEW!_

_Oh and pictures of Samantha and Rebecca are on my page. _


	6. The Eventful Auction

_A:N// I like how when I say that I want a certain amount of reviews in order for me to post the next chapter you all comply and so as I have asked. But you won't post reviews because you liked it? Tre sad. Hah. Anyways, thanks to those who did post reviews._

"What is she doing?" I asked with disbelief in my voice.

Kate scowled and folded her arms over her chest. "She's buying Reid to mess with his head."

I glanced up onto the stage to see what Reid's reaction was. I could tell that he was trying to act like some hott girl was just buying him almost everybody in the audience knew that it had been Rebecca who had bought him. And Reid knew it too.

"We've got to outbid her," Carmen suggested.

I nodded. "How much did you bring?"

"Two hundred," Carmen said.

"I've got one hundred left," Sarah offered.

"And I've got three hundred left," Kate added.

"Okay that's six hundred and I brought two hundred and fifty with me," I said. I could see the girls give me a look.

"I thought you said you weren't going to bid on anyone?" Kate said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"Ah yes. Whatever. But I think Rebecca buying Reid is a little more demanding of our attention don't you think?" I raised my eyebrows back at her.

They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Carmen, shout out five hundred and twenty," I told her.

She shook her head. "No way. The last thing I need is Rebecca coming after me. She can be quite the bitch."

I sighed. "Fine," I snapped. I wasn't happy to be bidding for Reid, knowing what it would do to his ego. But I also knew what it would do to him if Rebecca got him. "Five hundred and twenty dollars!" I shouted and closed my eyes. I really couldn't believe that I had just said that.

Sarah laughed lightly. "I can't believe you just said that," she said. "Rebecca looks pissed."

I opened my eyes and looked over at her. Sarah was right. She looked pissed and I wasn't sure what she was going to do next. "Think she'll give up?" I asked.

Kate shook her head. "Not that easily. Rebecca is a bitch that doesn't give up and I have a feeling we're going to be spending a little more money than we had planned on."

I groaned and dropped my head onto the table. "Seriously you guys. I can't keep bidding on Reid."

Carmen shrugged. "Why not? You said so yourself that we needed to help him, so we're helping him," she pointed out.

Touché. She had me there. But I just felt like if I kept bidding for Reid then he would only assume that I liked him and that I wasn't just doing it because I didn't want him to end up with Rebecca.

Rebecca yelled out a higher amount of cash and I groaned again. "Someone else bid on him now," I said. "We'll take turns, I promise." I looked at Carmen with a pleading look.

She sighed. "Fine," she said. "But you totally owe me."

"Owe you!" I laughed. "We're all helping Reid here. So you all need to pitch in," I said and looked at Sarah and Kate as well.

"Sarah and I can't bid anymore," Kate said. "It's one of the rules. You can't bid once you've got a man."

Damn. I was almost certain that Kate had just made that up but I didn't want to argue with them anymore.

"Five hundred and fifty dollars!" Carmen yelled and she sat back down in her chair and laughed. "I can't believe we're challenging Rebecca." I wasn't sure why it was a big deal but apparently she was a big bitch if Carmen appeared to be somewhat afraid of her.

"Five hundred and sixty dollars," Rebecca snapped and she shot us an evil glare. We were interfering with her plans and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

Carmen looked over at me. "Hurry up Callie!" she urged me.

I realized that I was so in battle with Rebecca that I hadn't looked at Reid to see what his facial expression was like. But I didn't care to look, afraid that I would see some famous Garwin smirk upon his lips.

"Going once," the girl said. "Going twice…" her voice faded away.

"Five hundred and eighty dollars," I yelled and stood up. I shot a look at Rebecca. She was seriously making me want to punch her in the face.

"Sold!" The girl yelled and I fell back into the chair and folded my arms over my chest.

Someone walked over to me and I handed them the money Carmen, Kate and Sarah had put in. I gave them some of my money so that it was even. I sighed and took a drink of my sip. "I hate auctions," I pouted.

Kate grinned. "But now you get to go on a date with Reid," she cooed.

I dropped my empty cup onto the table. "What?" I exclaimed.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah. That's the whole point of the auction. The person who buys the guy gets to go on a date with him. Of course, they are paying for the whole thing because we spent all the money on them. But at least it's going to a great cause," Sarah said with a smile and a little sarcasm. She was enjoying this a bit too much.

I looked at her. "Oh gee. I feel so much better."

Kate, Sarah and Carmen all laughed and the next guy came out.

"I'm getting a drink," I said. I couldn't handle any more of this whole auction thing.

I got up from the table and walked over to the mini-bar that the girls had set up. "Water," I said. I couldn't handle soda at the moment. I knew that the fizzy substance wouldn't be able to go down my throat.

The girl handed me my water and I paid her the money that I owed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" A voice that was pure poison asked me.

I turned around to face Rebecca. I smirked. "Ah. It's the infamous Rebecca. I've heard about you."

She seemed somewhat pleased about this but then her glare returned. "Of course you have. But who the hell are you?" she spat.

"Callie," I said bluntly. I didn't give a damn about this girl.

"You better watch yourself," she warned. "I'm here for the rest of the weekend and Reid is going to come back to me whether or not he has a new girlfriend." She looked me up and down.

I laughed. "Reid's not my boyfriend!" I said through my laughs.

She tried to maintain her anger but I could see the confusion on her face. "Then why…?" her voice faded.

"I out-bidded you because I knew what you did to him three years ago you skank," I snapped at her and let my laughter disappear completely.

She scowled at me, but I stood my ground. I knew how to fight, especially when I was drunk. But I was sober as hell so I knew that I could take her if I needed to.

"Mind your own fucking business," she spat at me and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to Sarah, Kate and Carmen.

"What happened?" Carmen asked with wide eyes.

Kate and Sarah turned to us and listened in on the conversation.

"What?" Sarah asked. She and Kate obviously hadn't seen my little cat-fight with Rebecca.

"I was just getting my water and Rebecca came over to me and just started snapping at me for out-bidding her and told me that she was here for the weekend and that Reid was sure to come crawling back to her," I added drama to the words. "Oh and here's the best part," I said. "She thought I was Reid's girlfriend." I laughed and Carmen chuckled.

Kate and Sarah both looked at one another then back at me.

"What?" I asked. I knew I didn't have any food on my face so why were they looking at me like that?

"You might look cute with Reid," Sarah said.

I shook my head quickly and wagged my finger at them. "Oh no you don't. I'm not going to date Reid. Ever." I raised my eyebrows at them with a stern look.

Kate laughed. "Yes you are!" She pointed a finger at me with a smile on your face. "You're going on that date with him for buying him at this auction."

"I'm just going to explain the situation with him. Besides, he's got other broads that he could date," I pointed out.

Sarah shook her head. "I wouldn't count on that happening," she started. "Reid usually ends up getting what he wants and if he reports you for not going on the date with him then I can't guarantee that it will end well."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? They going to throw me off the soccer team for not going on a date with Reid Garwin?"

Carmen shrugged. "I dunno Callie. The school is pretty strict about everyone taking part in this whole charity event thing," she explained. "I wouldn't take any chances."

I threw my hands up in defeat and shook my head. "This is ridiculous. What has become of the world?"

Kate, Sarah and Carmen all laughed together.

"Well I'm glad this is so fucking amusing to you three," I snapped and folded my arms over my chest. I was definitely pouting.

"You have to admit," Carmen said through her laughter. "It is kind of funny. I mean, you always said that you wouldn't date Reid because he was such a manwhore. And here you are, going on a date with him."

"I hate you," I tried lamely and slouched in my seat.

The last boy got auctioned off people started to get up. Some people were waiting for the guys that they had bought. But as for me, I was out of there.

"Alright I'll see you guys later!" I said quickly and started to walk away from the table quickly.

"Oh hold up!" Sarah grabbed my arm and I swung back into my chair.

"What?" I said. "Oh my god I'll talk to Reid later if that's what you really want," I said in a bored tone.

She laughed. "You bought him so you have to stay. I think we're taking pictures." Sarah was excited about it. But me, well I was far from it.

I groaned and tilted my head back and stared at the ceiling. "Somebody kill me," I mumbled.

"And pass up the opportunity to have you go on a date with Reid?" Carmen appeared in my vision with a grin plastered on her face. "Never."

I sat up and glared at her. "You know I really hate you?" I asked.

She laughed and sat down in the chair next to me. "Yeah so I've been told." She shrugged. I hated how this didn't bother her.

"Hate is a strong word," Carmen pointed out. She started to hum the tune of the Plain White T's song and I glared at her.

"Nope. I still hate you," I said and quickly cocked my head to the side and gave him a fake smile.

Tyler walked over to us with Samantha by his side. I smiled, relieved at the chance to get away from Carmen and her constant mocking.

"Tyler," I said with a smile. "So this is Samantha."

She looked at Tyler then back at me. "So you're Callie?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded my head. "The one and only," I did a small bow and laughed. "Callie Scott," I stuck out my hand and she shook it.

"I'm Samantha Naldi," she introduced herself.

"I wish I had met you before the auction, then you could have sat with us," I offered.

"Well Tyler wanted me to meet you guys tonight so it was kind of hard," she joked and I laughed.

"Oh. Well you didn't miss much. My friends are such asses anyways," I shot a hard glare at Carmen who just fell over in her chair laughing.

"Well, well, well," Reid's annoying voice came from behind me. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and looked at Tyler then Samantha. "You've been hiding her from us?" Reid asked.

Tyler chuckled and I could see a blush begin to rise in his cheeks.

I shrugged Reid's arm off my shoulder and looked at him strangely.

"I knew you'd come around sooner or later," he cooed with a grin.

"Don't play stupid with me," I snapped. I was taking this out on Reid, but I couldn't control it.

He raised his eyebrows. "If you want to play then just let me know." He winked and I snapped.

"I bet on you because of that other girl who was betting on you. Rebecca." I saw him fight off a wince at the mention of her name. "Yeah. You have no idea what she was up to. So no need to thank me," I snapped and walked away from him and my other friends.

My head was spinning and I ran a hand through my hair. He was unbelievable. Couldn't he just appreciate what I had done without thinking that he would get vulnerable? Apparently not but I was sick and tired of Reid Garwin's shit.

_A:N// I got so many reviews on the last chapter! Thanks you guys so much! I'm going to keep writing chapters as long as you keep reviewing and as long as I get fed, which should be soon. Hah. Special thanks to CarlyJo, Hockeygrl125, nomanslandvicki, greyhaven11, ShadowWolfDagger, Greendoggie, and not-so-average-07. You guys gave me great reviews on chapter five!_


	7. That's the Golden Truth

_A:N// Is it strange that I am finding myself mentally exhausted at nearly seven thirty at night? I hope not, considering the fact that I wrote for at least an hour this morning then several hours since I got home from the mall. Thanks again for the reviews on the last chapter. I've got some good ideas in mind for the next few chapters. _

_Don't forget to review!_

I was exhausted from the auction the previous night. I woke up almost managing to forget about the entire night, but I knew that the whole Rebecca and Reid situation had really happened. And I had actually paid money to have Reid Garwin take me out on a date. Had I been high the other night or what? Okay, so I knew that I had just wanted to do the right thing but seriously, I needed a good slap in the face sometimes.

Leah wasn't in her bed which I found to be somewhat strange. She didn't usually sleep over at James' house on a Friday night. She usually did that on a Saturday night but maybe she was changing it up a bit. I had no idea. I could barely keep up with Leah, let alone have her keep up with me.

I rolled out of bed and pulled my Spencer sweatshirt over my tank top. I had Victoria's Secret shorts on but I doubted that anyone was awake at this time. I crept out of my room and walked down the hallway until I got to Carmen's room. I knocked lightly then opened the door.

Carmen was still sleeping and her roommate wasn't there. Shocker, and shocker. I still hadn't gone on my morning run but I didn't really feel like it. I wondered what had gotten into me for a minute but then I recalled the other night. It hadn't been horrible but I had just put up with a lot of ship and I had snapped.

I pulled my cell phone out of my sweatshirt pocket and turned it on. I had some missed calls from Sarah, probably wondering where I had been for the pictures. I deleted those. Then I had a few texts from Tyler asking if I was alright and where I had run off to. I delete those too.

Carmen rolled over in bed and some of her reddish blonde hair fell over the mattress. I was sitting on the floor with my back against her bed.

"What are you doing?" she groaned. Carmen was not a morning person to say at the least.

"I couldn't sleep," I said nonchalantly as I kept looking at my cell phone's blank screen.

"I heard you yelling at Reid last night," she said quietly.

I shrugged. "He deserved it. He was being an ass."

"Well that's all Reid knows how to be. The only girl he had ever cared about just showed up and starting screwing around with his mind. I'm sure you wouldn't be the nicest person if that had happened to you," she pointed out.

I kept quiet, knowing that she was right. But I wouldn't have been so self-righteous as to not say thank you to people who were trying to make me life easier. I wasn't that big of an ass hole.

"After you left Caleb invited you and I to a party at his house tonight," she said.

I shrugged. "Since when do I go to parties?"

Carmen sighed. "I was just telling you." She kept quiet for a minute. "Why **don't** you go to parties?" she asked.

Now it was my turn to sigh. It was a big sigh and it was filled with things that I wanted to tell Carmen. I knew that I could trust her, I was just afraid of being judged. "Is it strange that I trust you more than I trust Leah?" I asked. I hoped that I didn't offend her but it was just something that I had to get out in the open.

"Not really," Carmen agreed. "You hang out with me more than you do her and she's just so different from you," she pointed out.

Again, I sighed. "Honestly, she's not."

Carmen gave me a funny look. "What are you talking about?"

"If I tell you this then will you promise not to tell other people?"

She nodded. "I promise." I was glad that I was able to tell that she was being sincere.

"Well, I haven't always been like how I am now," I began. "Yeah, I used to play a sport at one point or another but cheerleading had been my thing for a while. It had been mostly in elementary school and that's how I met Leah. We instantly became best friends and she introduced me to some people. I started going to a lot of parties once I hit middle school and I loved my life." I stopped and sighed. "My freshmen year of high-school was when things got really bad. The summer before is when I had sex for the first time and I really liked it." I laughed nervously. "I slept around a lot my freshmen year and went to parties almost every night with Leah. We were always seen at parties together and people really liked us. I drank a lot and ended up failing practically all of my classes." I didn't dare look at Carmen so I just kept looking at my cell phone. "So that's when my parents finally stepped in. After one night we had this huge party one of my friends drank too much alcohol and he died. So the police brought the majority of the kids home and my parents were pissed. They transferred me to Spencer and the whole fact that my friend had died really freaked me out. I knew I had to get my life in order so I found something to take up all my time so that I wouldn't have any time to party or become the little whore that I had once been," I explained. "So that's when soccer became my life and that's why I don't date or go to parties. I just don't want to get back into it."

Carmen was quiet for a minute. It had been a long story and I knew it was one that nobody would match with me. Finally, she spoke up. "But you can still go to parties without drinking so much alcohol that you would die or hook up with some guy that you don't want to hook up with," she said and her tone was soothing.

I had always considered that but I knew that I was just too afraid to take any chances.

"Just go with me tonight and I'll show you how it can be," she offered with a smile.

I smiled softly up at her. "I'm so glad you're my best friend," I said with a chuckle.

"Let's go shopping!" She said with a grin as she sat up in her bed. All of a sudden she appeared to be filled with newly found energy.

I groaned. "I'm not really in the shopping mood," I explained.

She shrugged. "You probably wont be in the partying mood tonight either but that's not going to stop me from dragging you to Caleb's." I could tell that she planned on not being defeated.

I chuckled and felt relieved to have someone other than Leah know about how I used to live my life. "Alright fine," I caved.

"Now go shower and get ready so that we can leave," she commanded.

I stood up and saluted her. "Yes mom!"

I left the room I held my cell phone in my hand.

"Callie?" I heard someone call my name in question. Apparently they weren't sure if it was me.

I turned around and saw Tyler. I raised my eyebrow. "What are you doing in the girls' hallway?" I asked.

"Oh I was just…" But I didn't let him finish. I held up my hand. "You know what? I don't want to know."

He blushed and I laughed.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing really. I'm just off to take a shower then make plans with Samantha or Reid today," he explained. I could tell that he was looking at me strangely when he mentioned Reid.

"What?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Nothing," he began but I knew he wanted to say more. "It's just that you kind of snapped at him last night and usually I wouldn't oppose it but it was just a touchy subject for him." Aha. I knew that Tyler had wanted to say more.

"Well he didn't have to be an ass about the whole thing," I pointed out. I didn't want to start snapping at Tyler too.

Tyler shrugged. "He was just being Reid. When he doesn't know how to handle something he's usually an ass. But even though he's not admitting it, I know he wants to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked nonchalantly.

He sighed. "About last night," he explained.

"Well then I'll be here to talk about it but I have nothing to apologize for and I'm not going to say that I'm sorry for snapping at him last night. Sometimes things are going to get rough and sometimes bad things happen but we can all survive it," I lectured him. "We just don't have to be an ass doing it."

I could tell that Tyler had not been expecting my little rant but I didn't really care. I needed to get away from guys in particular and just hang out with Carmen at the mall all day. Yes, that would be the best part about my day. I was going to make myself love going to the mall. Well, I could try.

"Alright," I began. "I need to head back to my room so that I can get ready. I'm spending the day with Carmen."

Tyler raised an eyebrow. "What? No soccer?" His astonishment was mocking me.

I rolled my eyes. "Ha-Ha," I said. "You're really hilarious Tyler Simms."

He smiled. "I know."

"Ugh," I began. "You're starting to sound like Reid."

We both laughed and I waved goodbye. "I'll talk to you later," I said.

He nodded and we both walked off in the opposite directions.

I dressed in a pair of jeans and an orange t-shirt with a v-neck. I looked good enough for the mall. But like I had mentioned earlier, guys were the least of my concern right now. I needed a good outfit for tonight and would earn some quality time with Carmen while that happened.

We got into my car and drove off to the mall.

"So I saw Tyler this morning," I said with a grin.

Carmen didn't seem too phased by what I had just said. She was searching for a good radio station.

I sighed. "Coming out of Samantha's room," I finished and she snapped her head in my direction. "Yeah. Now I've got your attention."

She laughed. "Oh my god are you serious!?"

I grinned and nodded my head.

"That's golden," she said as she leaned back in her seat.

"I know. And the funny thing is that he didn't even try to deny the fact that he had spent the night with her," I pointed out. But I knew he hadn't denied his where-abouts to me because he knew I would have seen right through any lie that he would have thrown at me.

A second laugh escaped her lips and she shook her head. "That's Tyler for you." I nodded my head and we filled the rest of the car ride with fun conversations that made me get into a batter mood.

We got to the mall and we walked inside. "So where do you want to start first?" Carmen asked.

I shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. Why don't we just start at one end and work our way down?" I suggested.

She nodded her head and that's exactly what we did.

We got into one of the better stores and we began to look around. "So what are you thinking you want to wear tonight?" Carmen asked me while she looked at the clothes hanging on the wall.

"I dunno," I said with a shrug. "What about you?"

She shrugged. "Clueless."

"What about this for you?" I asked and I pulled out a green strapless tank-top that was silky and bunched up in the middle of the shirt and had a cool bead design along the top.

Carmen squealed with delight. "It's perfect!" She grabbed it and ran into one of the dressing rooms.

I chuckled and continued to look through the tops that they had for going out at night or things like that. I picked a black one out that had a low v-cut and was somewhat a halter top. "Hey Carmen," I called.

She poked her head out of the dressing room.

"What do you think about this one?" I asked.

"And despite the fact that you aren't crazy about shopping you pick out the coolest tops," she said as she rolled her eyes playfully.

I laughed and changed into the top in the changing room. "Ready?" Carmen called out.

"Yep!" I called back and we both walked out of our dressing rooms.

"You look amazing!" Carmen complimented me.

I grinned and did a twirl. "Thanks. You look gorgeous in that color green," I told her. "I think I'll just wear this with a mini-jean skirt," I said.

She nodded. "I'm just wearing a pair of dark jeans with mine."

"It's like the only thing that really matters is the top," I said with a chuckle.

"I know," she laughed and we went back into our dressing rooms so that we could change back into our original shirts.

"So think anything good will happen at the party?" Carmen asked me as we walked out of the store.

I shrugged. "Maybe," I said. "From my experience something always happens at a party. It just depends who is there and if there's any bad blood or raging hormones."

Carmen laughed. "Which there always is," she pointed out.

"So very true," I agreed with a laugh.

Carmen stopped laughing. "Oh no," she gasped.

"What?" I swear, if it was Rebecca then I was going to bitch slap her. "Is it Rebecca?"

She shook her head. "Nope. It's Tyler and Reid," she said.

I looked up and could see Reid and Tyler throwing away some food that they had gotten from the food court.

"What should we do?" She asked.

I considered the different outcomes of the situation but still couldn't decide what to do. If we walked away and pretended like we didn't see them then it wouldn't really do anything, which was always good. But I wanted to know how Reid would act if we walked over there.

"Let's walk by and see if they notice us," I suggested with a shrug.

"Alright," Carmen said slowly.

We began walking and I started talking to her. "So are you excited for the game on Tuesday?" I asked.

She grinned. "Of course! We're going to kick their ass," she said with a grin.

"That's how it is every year," I reminded her. We finally passed them and I couldn't be sure if they had seen us or not. But I knew that if I looked back and one of them caught me looking at them then they would know that we had seen them which pretty much blew our cover.

"Callie! Carmen!" Our names were called and I shot a small wink at Carmen before I turned around, making sure that my face was masked with confusion.

"Hey you guys," Carmen said with a smile as we walked back towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tyler asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "Tyler," I began. "It's a mall and we're girls. Do you really need to ask?" I laughed and so did Carmen.

"Yeah I guess you're right," he agreed.

"So what did you guys get?" Reid asked.

I looked over at him, surprised to hear him talk. His voice was calm but there was no detection of a perverted joke coming out way. This was strangely weird.

"Just some tops," I said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah," Tyler began. "So are you guys going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah I think we are," I said with a nod of my head.

Tyler and Reid both looked surprise.

"Since when do you go to parties?" Reid asked.

"I dunno. I guess Carmen talked me into it," I confessed but acted all nonchalant.

Reid nodded and it was quiet between the four of us for a minute. "Hey Callie, can I talk to you for a minute?" Reid asked.

I looked at Carmen and nodded my head. "Sure." I really just wanted to know what he had to say to me.

He pulled me off to the side where I leaned my side against one of the tiled walls. "What's up?" I asked like this was no big deal.

"Since you are going to the party tonight I was thinking that we could go together and I would make it count as our date for the whole auction thing," he said.

Okay, so maybe I had not been expecting that. "Uhm. I don't know Reid." But if I didn't go with him to this party then I knew he would have to take me on a real date, where we would be alone. Yeah, that was so not happening. "Fine," I finally agreed and he nodded his head. I couldn't read his expression. It was blank and I hated it.

We walked back over to where Tyler and Carmen were talking about how Sarah had been crazy at the auction last night when other girls had actually gone for Caleb. Apparently Sarah was finding out who had bid on him. She wasn't too happy.

"Alright well I guess we'll see you guys later," Carmen said with a smile.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah," he agreed.

Carmen and I turned around and walked away from them.

"Callie," Reid called to me.

I turned around and looked at him.

"I'll pick you up at nine."

I turned around and rolled my eyes. I seriously couldn't believe that he still had not thanked me for saving him from Rebecca. I don't know what he expected to happen tonight but I wasn't going to be pleasant to him. He didn't deserve it.

"What was that about?" Carmen asked.

I let out a sigh of frustration. "Reid's taking me to the party tonight," I said bluntly.

Carmen laughed. "Well I didn't expect that."

"He said that if he took me tonight then he would let it count as our date for the whole auction thing," I explained.

She just nodded. "Well he did give you a pretty good deal. I mean, if you didn't agree to go to the party with him then how were you going to make up the auction date?"

I shrugged. "No idea."

"Well I can guarantee you that tonight is going to be interesting," Carmen said with a satisfied grin.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I groaned.

_A:N// The tops that Carmen and Callie will be wearing to Caleb's party are linked on my page. Last chapter for tonight but I can guarantee you more tomorrow. I'm not sure if you will get as many but you will definitely get some. _

_REVIEW PLEASE!_


	8. The Monkey Got Choke

_A:N// I'm so refreshed from yesterday! I had to shovel the walkway, well I didn't have to but it was bothering me. Yeah and guess what? It snowed again an hour after I shoveled. Awesome. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Then I have physical therapy then I'm going to my friends for the night so you probably won't get anymore today. But I gave you a lot yesterday so it's all good._

_Make sure to review!!_

"The lime broke, the monkey got choke and they all went to heaven in a little row boat," I sang along to the music blaring from my iPod that was hooked up to my stereo.

"Where do you find these odd songs?" Carmen asked while she did her make-up in the mirror.

I chuckled and shrugged lightly. I was all ready for the party tonight and I was a little nervous about it. It was my first real party in three years. I'm pretty sure that a lot of people knew that, considering I hadn't been to a party since being at Spencer, but they had never known why. The only people in the school who knew the real truth were Carmen and Leah.

"What time is it?" I asked as I finished straightening my hair.

Carmen looked over at my digital clock. "Ten of nine," she said.

I nodded and pursed my lips. I wasn't too crazy about going to the party with Reid either. Knowing him he would be expecting something out of tonight, but he wasn't getting anything. At least not from me. And if he did end up hooking up with another girl then that would only prove how he's a huge manwhore.

"I'm sure Reid will be too busy hitting on other girls to make your night miserable," Carmen tried to comfort me.

"Maybe," I said with a shrug. But since I was such good friends with Tyler, I knew Reid pretty well. Well enough to know that when he had his eyes set on something he didn't give up. And he usually got what he wanted. Well newsflash buddy; so did I.

Our door opened and I whirled around to see Reid, Tyler and Samantha standing in the doorway. "You should really knock," I chided.

Reid shrugged and walked inside.

"We could have been indecent," Carmen warned. She was still a little spooked from them just barging in. Carmen was used to knocking.

A smirk appeared on Reid's lips. "That's what I was hoping for."

I rolled my eyes and straightened the last piece of hair I had to do. "Pig," I muttered.

"Reid," Tyler warned.

Reid tried looking innocent but the illusion was easily seen through. "What?" he asked.

"It's alright Tyler," I said in a fake voice. "I'm sure he'll have plenty of other girls to hit on tonight." I shot a fake smile at Reid.

"I'm hurt Callie," he said and put a hand on his chest. "You know you're the only girl I'll be hitting on tonight." He winked and I rolled my eyes again.

"You're unbelievable," I scoffed.

Reid considered this for a minute then nodded his head. "Very true," he agreed.

"Whatever can we just go?" I asked Tyler, knowing that it was his car we were going in.

He nodded and wrapped his arm around Samantha and we all started walking to his hummer.

Carmen laughed lightly.

"What?" I asked.

"So what do you think will happen tonight?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I think I'm going for someone cheating on someone else," I guessed.

She nodded her head. "Alright. I'm going to go for a weird hook-up."

Reid came up behind us and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, much like he had done at the auction the other night. "Carmen's going to win," he said and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and shrugged his arm off; again. "When are you going to get it through your head that I'm not going to hook-up with you?"

He shrugged. "When you do," he said.

"You're impossible!" I groaned in frustrated and walked a little faster and started walking next to Tyler.

"What did he do now?" Tyler asked.

I sighed and tried to relieve my anger. "More along the lines of what didn't he do."

"I can still hear you!" Reid called back from where he was walking with Carmen.

"Good!" I shouted to him over my shoulder. I could hear him chuckle.

We got into Tyler's car with Reid and Tyler up front then the three girls in the back. I was thankful for that because I know that I could not handle being that close to Reid.

I had small talk with Samantha and Carmen until we finally arrived at Caleb's house. He had a nice house, one of the nicest ones in town.

"We're here," Tyler said.

I chuckled. "Thanks captain obvious," I joked.

We all got out of his car and walked inside. There were already quite a few people there and it was only 9:30. I guessed that almost all of Caleb's parties were like this. The ones that I had been to never got really good until an hour before midnight. But this was Spencer Academy and he was Caleb Danvers. Apparently that was enough said.

"Let's go find Kate and Sarah," I suggested to Carmen.

She nodded and looked over at Samantha. "Want to come?" she asked.

Samantha smiled and nodded her head. "Sure," agreed.

The three of us walked off to find Sarah and Kate, which took us longer than we had anticipated. But when we finally did find them they were with Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid. Oh how this night was turning into a horror film.

"Where have you guys been?" Tyler asked.

Samantha laughed lightly. "We were looking for Sarah and Kate but I should have known that they would have been with you guys."

"You guys are so slow," Reid said with a chuckle. He already had a beer in his hand.

"You're starting off early," I nodded in the direction of the drink in Reid's hand.

He shrugged.

"He always starts this early," Kate said with a wave of his hand.

"You would know that if you went to more parties," he told me with a grin on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And get hit on like drunk perverts like you? I think I'll pass," I scoffed and walked off to find Leah, of all people.

I finally found her and she wasn't surrounded by Dee or James. "Where's your posse?" I asked her.

She looked up, shocked and surprised to see me there. "I didn't expect to see you here," she said, still in shock.

I shrugged. "Carmen talked me into it and it's kind of counting as my date with Reid for the auction."

She nodded her head and I could see her slowly getting rid of the confusion. "I heard about that," she said and took another sip of her drink.

I chuckled and sat on the arm of the couch. "Well that's just great," I said with sarcasm.

"Reid's a really good looking guy and I heard that he's great in bed," she said casually.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Just because I'm at one party doesn't mean that I'm going to go back to my old ways Leah," I explained to her.

She shrugged. "You never know."

"Yes," I said firmly. "I do know."

Leah raised her eyebrows at me. "Alright, alright," she said. "You don't need to go getting all…whatever it is your doing, on me."

I sighed. "Leah I don't really think you understand."

She shrugged. Why was she giving me the cold shoulder?

"And you never really did," I finished my sentence and turned to walk away but bumped into Reid instead.

I groaned. "Not now Reid," I said and tried to walk past him but his arm grabbed my forearm and stopped me.

"What?" I asked, giving up.

"What were you talking about with Leah?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" I asked. I should have been appalled but something like that didn't really surprise me.

He shrugged then waited a few seconds before finally answering me. "I only heard the last part."

"It's none of your business," I said lightly and rather annoyed before grabbed my arm back and walking around him.

"Callie Scott's got a secret," he said amused.

I turned back around to glare at him but he was just looking at me with a smirk and his arms folded over his chest.

"Oh yes," I said sarcastically.

He walked back over to me, getting closer than I felt comfortable with. "I'll find out sooner or later," he whispered into my ear and I shuttered at the mere thought of Reid Garwin coming into control over my story of my wilder days.

I pushed him away and quickly walked up the stairs to the upper floor. I knew that nobody really went into the bedrooms unless they were having sex and you could usually tell if a room was being occupied. So I figured that was the best place to get away from everything that had been happening.

I opened a room that I thought wasn't being occupied, but I was so very wrong. "Oh my god!" I said in a disgusted tone and shut the door.

I leaned against the door and thought for a minute. "I could have sworn," I said to myself. I knew that I was crazy for doing what I was about to do but I did it anyways. I opened the door again and gasped. "James!" I yelled.

Two heads popped up and my mouth dropped. "Dee!" I yelled again.

Their eyes were wide and I could tell that they didn't know what to say. But after a good thirty seconds of just playing deer-in-headlights with one another they started pulling their clothes on.

"Uhm Callie can you please not tell Leah about this?" he begged. I had never heard James beg and I knew why. He sucked at it.

"Fine," I agreed sweetly. "You can tell her," I snapped and glared at them. I quickly walked out of the room and leaned over the banister. "LEAH!" I screamed.

She looked up at me and looked annoyed. "You better get up here," I said and she sighed.

But she was coming, never the less. I could see Reid following her, obviously being nosy and wanting to know what was going on. I rolled my eyes and hated the fact that he had to butt into everything that wasn't his business.

Leah got up the stairs and still looked annoyed. "What?" she asked.

I didn't say anything but motioned for her to follow me into the bedroom where Dee and James were furiously getting the rest of their clothes on but it was still obvious as to what they had done.

Leah's mouth dropped open and I felt bad for putting this on her but I would have rather of had her know about it than have James and Dee get away with it.

I went to lean against the door frame but accidentally bumped into Reid instead. He didn't shoot me a look of pervertidness; instead his eyes were locked at the scene in the room.

"James?" Leah's voice was weak and I immediately felt bad. "Dee?"

I sighed. I didn't want to be there. It wasn't really any of my business and I was pretty tired for only being at the party for two hours or so.

"Come on," Reid said and motioned for us to leave the scene of the crime so that they could have some privacy. I was surprised to see Reid care about something but it also made me uneasy.

I nodded and let him lead me out of the bedroom. I expected for him to just continue leading me back down the stairs and to the rest of the party so that it might look like we had just hooked up. But that's not what he did.

Instead he turned me around and looked at me. "Thanks," he said.

I was in shock and could feel my eyes bulge out a little bit. "What?" I asked.

"For doing what you did at the auction," he said with a sigh. I could tell that he wasn't happy about thanking me for doing something but I could also tell that he was thankful. This was so weird.

I nodded, still in shock. I was so unsure of what to do. "Okay," I said slowly.

He leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips and gave me a small smile before turning his back and walking back down the stairs to meet with the rest of his friends.

I was standing there in shock. This was not the Reid Garwin I knew and had often been annoyed with.

_A:N// Please review! You might get another today, I'm not sure but I'm not making promises!!_


	9. The Sweet Far Thing

_A:N// I have exactly 2 hours and 18 minutes until I'm leaving for my friends house for the night. I'm sure I can squeeze something acceptable out by then. Of course I was so tired last night that I didn't get to brain storm too much so this is all being pictured in my mind as I type. Thank you everyone for your reviews! It's seriously what keeps me updating._

_Read and Review!_

I stood there, still in shock. Reid Garwin had just kissed me and it hadn't been one of those 'friend' kisses that some people give it out. I could sense feeling in it. And that's what freaked me out the most.

I walked down the stairs slowly and could see Sarah and Kate talking by themselves. I wasn't sure as to where Carmen had gone off to but that was the least of my worries by this point.

"Hey guys," I said with what I could manage for a smile. My mind was still racing.

Kate and Sarah smiled. "Oh hey Callie," Kate greeted me. "Talk about drama right?" She chuckled. Apparently Kate was used to this kind of stuff.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But Dee has always been a bitch so it doesn't surprise me. What did surprise me was James. I thought he really liked Leah but apparently he's just a typical guy." They all were.

Sarah nodded and could see that I was having a hard time keeping my sentences from drifting off. "You alright?" she asked.

I nodded then shook my head no. "I don't feel very well. I think I'm tired or something," I lied but I wasn't going to tell them what had really shaken me up.

"Want us to find Tyler to take you home?" Sarah offered.

"No!" I shouted a little too loudly but it wasn't too loud considering the volume of the music.

Kate looked from Sarah then to me. "Well you can take my car back to the dorms and I'll just catch a ride with Sarah or Pogue," she offered with a shrug.

"Thanks," I said getting back into my tired expression.

Kate handed me her keys and I looped my finger through one of the holes so that I wouldn't accidentally drop them.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow or something," I said as I waved goodbye. "Oh, and could you tell Carmen that I headed home if you see her?"

They both nodded their heads and I walked away from them. I saw Reid sitting on the couch drinking his beer and talking to some girl I didn't know. He appeared somewhat aloof but my main mission was getting out of her without attracting unwanted attention. The last thing I needed was someone, like Carmen, stopping me and seeing right through my bullshit lie about how I was tired. Sometimes I hated her for knowing my moods so well.

But I did it. I got out of the party without someone seeing me. I walked over to Kate's car and got inside and left to head back towards the dorms. I did plan on going to bed when I got home because I knew that if I didn't do something to clear my head then no good would come out of it.

---Reid's POV---

Reid finished off his beer and tossed it into the trash can that Caleb had set out for people to put the cans in. He was still a little unsure as to why he had kissed Callie, but he knew that he had meant it. It was strange for him and that just made him frustrated.

He needed to talk to her but the last time he had seen her was an hour ago and he hadn't seen her since.

Reid got up from the couch and walked off to find Carmen to see if she knew where Callie was. He knew that Callie was probably with her but if she wasn't then he knew that Carmen would know.

He walked up to Carmen. "Where's Callie?" he asked.

Carmen shrugged. "I have no idea. I haven't seen her since the whole incident with Dee, James and Leah happened," she explained.

A sigh escaped his lips and he nodded his head. "Alright thanks," he said. The only people he knew that might know where she was were Sarah and Kate and he wasn't too keen on asking them.

He knew that if he asked Sarah and Kate that they would only turn it into gossip and say that he had a thing for her. So what if he did have a thing for Callie Scott? Did it really need to become the talk of the school? Couldn't he get some fucking privacy around here? Apparently not and Reid became more frustrated.

But he needed to talk to her and unless he walked around the entire house he would need to ask Kate or Sarah. What was happening to him, he had no idea.

He found Caleb and Pogue's girlfriends and walked over to them. "Do you know where Callie is?" he asked.

Kate nodded. "She took off about an hour ago," she explained. "She said she was tired so she took my car. If you see Carmen could you let her know?"

Reid took off his beanie and ran a hand through his blonde hair then put it back on. "Yeah," he agreed.

"Why do you want to know?" Sarah asked with raised eyebrows.

Reid was tired of their shit already. They were so nosy. But he put a smirk on and played along. "Why do you think?" he raised his eyebrows and walked away, letting the smirk fade away.

Reid found Tyler with Samantha. "I'm heading back. Do you think you can catch a ride with someone else?" he asked and held his hand out for the keys.

Tyler raised his eyebrows and looked confused. "Why are you heading back?" he asked.

Reid didn't reply but moved his hand slightly showing Tyler that he wasn't interested in a conversation, just his car keys.

"Fine," Tyler said with an exasperated sigh.

Reid grabbed the keys and headed out of the house and into Tyler's hummer. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he hoped that he would figure it out on the way to the dorms.

---Callie's POV---

I yawned and closed my book. I was nearly half way through _The Sweet Far Thing_ and so far it was very good. But the book was so large that it made me not want to read it, feeling like I would never be able to finish it. But it had been a good distraction, especially after my attempt at going to sleep had failed.

I put the book on my table near by bed and just stared at the ceiling for five minutes. In the hour that I had been sitting in my room I had come up with several answers as to why Reid had kissed me. The first one was that he had been drunk and hadn't been thinking straight. The other was that he was just horny and wanted to kiss me. And the third wasn't my favorite. The third was that he actually liked me. I was hoping for one of the first two.

I got up from my bed and walked into the bathroom to throw my hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head. I had changed into my Spencer hoodie and a pair of Pink! sweatpants that were rolled up to my knees.

I walked back into the main part of our room and nearly jumped out of my skin. Reid was sitting on my bed, looking over a notebook that I had doodled on earlier that day.

"Jesus!" I screamed and my hand flew to my chest. "How did you get in here Reid?" I asked.

He looked up, not disturbed by my scream at all. "It was open," he said nonchalantly.

I leaned against the doorframe and played with a ring that was on my finger. "Why did you leave the party?" I asked. I knew Reid well enough to know that he wasn't one of the first people to leave the party.

"Why did you leave the party? And don't tell me that it was because you were tired because we both know that's not true," he pointed out and looked at me while I hesitated to answer.

"I just didn't want to be there anymore," I said and it was the most honest answer that I could give him.

He scoffed. "Because of me?"

I shook my head. "No," I said slowly. "Because I just didn't want to be there." I shrugged and wondered why he was in my room.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

He stood up and started walking over to where I was leaning against the doorframe. "Because I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked quietly, considering the fact that he was barely three feet away from me now.

I could have sworn that he was about to kiss me again. But he didn't and I wasn't sure if I felt relief to disappointment. I could see his eyes looking over me and then he looked into my eyes. I wish I could know what he was thinking. It would be so much easier that way. Then again, I was partially glad that I could not read his thoughts. They might be disturbing in more than one way.

"When I kissed you," he quickly said and turned around and took a few paces in the opposite direction then turned around to face me again. "It was just a thank you kiss. I figured it was the least I could do." His smirk played on his lips.

I let out a breath. "I figured," I said with a sigh. "But don't you go thinking that you can just go and do that whenever I do something nice for you," I pointed out and raised my eyebrows. I was glad that this wasn't weird. Okay, I lied. It was still weird.

Reid chuckled. "I'll kiss you whenever the hell I want," he said.

My mouth dropped and I didn't know what to say. "Reid," I said.

"Hmm…?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"I…I don't think that kissing me whenever you want is a good idea," I began.

"Why not?" he asked and folded his arms over his chest. He was amused.

"Because then people will start to think that I'm sleeping with you which I am not doing," I said and made sure that the last four words were firm.

"Well what if I just kiss you because I like you?" he challenged.

Now it was my turn to be amused. "Reid you don't like girls. Well, you do but you don't have crushes on them. You sleep with them and that's it."

"You know about Rebecca, right?" he asked and sat back down on my bed.

I was shocked to hear this coming from him. But I nodded anyways.

"I actually liked her and all that shit," he explained but tried to act bored with the whole story. "Anyways she screwed me over to Aaron and I decided that girls weren't worth it anymore. Well, the whole talking about your feelings shit. Girls are good for sleeping with and that's it."

Now I was getting a little pissed off. "Reid!" I snapped. "Girls aren't just good for sleeping with," I disagreed with him.

He smirked and shook his head. "Well until you can prove it to me that's what I'm going to think." He paused and shrugged. "I just thought you might like to know why I'm the way I am from me and not some girl who doesn't know the half of it."

I folded my arms over my chest and clenched my teeth. If his whole purpose here was to piss me off then he had accomplished it.

He got up from my bed again and walked dangerously close to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a hushed tone, seeing that his face was only a few inches from mine.

"Going to the bathroom," he whispered back and moved me out of the way and shut the door.

I clenched my jaw again and walked back over to my bed and sat on it with my back against the wall. My legs were folded criss-cross style and my arms were folded across my chest. I was not amused.

If he didn't leave when he got out of the bathroom then I sure as hell was going to make him leave. Not only had he pissed me off but now I was even more awake than I had been before. At least before he had arrived I had the possibility of falling asleep at some point.

He came out of the bathroom with his beanie off his head and I could see that it was tucked in his jean pocket.

He chuckled. "What?"

"Are you going to leave yet?" I snapped.

"Not quite yet," he said slowly.

I rolled my eyes. "What else do you want?"

He kept walking towards my bed and sat down next to me with his back against the wall. He closed his eyes for a minute and I half expected him to fall asleep right then and there.

I took my back off the wall and leaned forward a little and looked at him. "Reid?" I asked, rather annoyed.

He didn't say anything.

"Reid!" I yelled and his eyes opened and then next thing I knew his lips were crashing onto mine.

One of his hands was on the side of my face while the other was snaking around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I wasn't sure what happened next but I could feel my senses taking over, well hormones are more like it but whatever. One of my arms wrapped around his neck and I was kissing him back.

The kiss wasn't like the one that he had given me at the party. This one was more intense and filled with passion.

I pushed him back and tried to clear my head but his arm was still around my waist, holding me firmly against him. "I'm not going to sleep with you," I reminded him.

He smiled. "I know," he said and started kissing me again.

This time he broke us apart and had a half smile and half smirk on his face. "See you later Scott," he said and left my room before I could even open my mouth to say something back.

I groaned with frustration and fell back onto my bed. This was not happening. I had no idea what was even going on! I didn't like Reid, but I had kissed him back. Why had he even kissed me? Was he messing with my head? Ugh. I had no idea but I was totally done with thinking for the night.

_A:N// Think I can squeeze one more chapter out in an hour? I hope so. I'll start but I cant guarantee that it will be posted._

_REVIEWS PLEASE!_


	10. I cant give away the punch line

_A:N// Ugh. Here's the thing, I love you guys too much to make you go through a date without an update, especially when I promised you one. But due to some major stomach-ache last night I was incapable of focusing on where I wanted my next chapter to go. And then earlier today I got sick with a massive migraine and I'm very tired. I'm sick. But I love you guys so much and you're reviews have really made me want to give you something. So here's the deal, I'm giving you a chapter then taking a very long nap despite the fact that its nearly six at night. Hopefully I'll feel better enough to give you guys one more before I hit the sack._

I couldn't believe that I had slept through my entire Sunday morning practice. In the three years that I had been on the varsity soccer team I had never missed a practice and was extremely upset as to why I had missed one now.

I could only imagine the type of rumors that would begin to circulate after people found out about how I had missed practice. Of course, it would be the type of news that people gasped about when they heard it. I was Callie Scott for crying out loud and I never missed practice. Well, up until this point in time.

Then I knew there was going to be a bunch of talk about how I had actually been to a party last night. Even though I had not consumed any alcohol, I knew that people would probably still talk and say that I had.

Oh and how could I forget the visit from Reid last night? If anyone had seen him leave my room I knew that was enough for people to start shit about me sleeping with him and whatnot. Which, I hadn't even done!

I groaned and let my head drop back onto the pillow as I looked over at my alarm clock that was screaming at me that I had missed practice. I was screwed.

Carmen barged into my room as soon as I had finished getting ready for the rest of my day.

She fell onto my bed, still in her soccer practice get up and she looked at me with wide eyes. I could see that she was already in confusion and disbelief. "Where were you!?" She exclaimed and threw her hands up into the air.

I groaned and fell onto my bed beside her. "I don't know what happened! I always set my alarm but the only explanation I can think of is that in everything that happened last night I might have forgotten," I tried.

She sighed. "Coach was pissed," she warned me.

I let my head fall back onto my pillow and I groaned again. "I can't believe I missed practice," I mumbled under my breath.

Carmen sighed and scooted back on my bed so that her back was against the wall. "Reid was looking for you at the party last night," Carmen said and I didn't have to open my eyes to know that there was a look of coyness on her face.

"Oh," I said.

"Then it was strange because he left and I'm thinking that Kate and Sarah told him you were back at the dorms and I'm also thinking that he went back to find you," she said and I could tell that she was amused but was also trying to uncover what mystery I might have.

I kept my eyes shut, afraid that if I were to open them that she might be able to see through what lies I might throw out at her.

She laughed. "Oh my god he did come find you!" She was enjoying this too much. She turned so that she was facing me. "What did he say?"

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly. "Nothing," I said.

Carmen scoffed. "Callie you can't lie to me. What's going on with you two?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What's going on is nothing," I said and made sure that my annoyance was made clear in my tone.

"Callie I'm not sure if you're blind or what because even Sarah and Kate can tell that Reid has a thing for you," she pointed out and I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Okay let me break it down for you," she began. "Reid doesn't take girls to parties and not sleep with them in the same night. Reid doesn't go around looking for a girl that he took to a party when there are plenty of other girls at the party. And Reid sure as hell doesn't leave a raging party like that one in order to go back to the dorms to find said girl." She looked at me and I could tell that I was already defeated.

"Alright fine," I said quickly.

She grinned and waited for me to spill.

"So he just came to my dorm last night and he just said some things then he sort of…kissed me," I said weakly and waited to see what Carmen said.

Her mouth dropped and she didn't say anything. "And then what happened?" she finally said.

I hesitated. I wasn't too sure if I was keen with the idea of letting Carmen know that I had kissed Reid back in full throttle. My mind had been messed up that night; I was sure of it.

"Oh. My. God." She said letting the words space evenly. "You totally kissed him back." I felt like I was at some cheap sleep-over movie where Carmen was the gossip queen that was getting exactly what she wanted.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands. "I don't know what I was thinking," I blurted out.

"I do," Carmen said with a smug look on her face. "You like him and that's the end of it."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Carmen," I began. "I can't like Reid."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because he's Reid!" I exclaimed.

"So?"

"In case you haven't noticed Reid isn't the type of guy who has real girlfriends and not to mention the fact that I have no time for a boyfriend even if I did like him," I said quickly and took a breath when I was done talking.

Carmen pointed a knowing finger at me. "Yes, well in case you haven't noticed Reid did have a steady girlfriend at one point so you can't say that he isn't capable of having one."

I was stuck. Carmen had a point but who was to say that Reid could still be that guy? From what I saw from him I didn't believe that he was capable of it. And yet there was still the variable of my soccer team.

"You love him and you know it," she said in a sing-song voice and I just shook my head.

"I have soccer and therefore no time for a boyfriend," I said lightly and looked up at the ceiling.

Carmen rolled her eyes at me. "Come on," she said getting up from my bed.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her expectantly. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Dells with everyone just to hang out for a while then we're going to Nicky's," she explained.

"Everyone meaning?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

She smirked. "Sarah, Caleb, Kate, Pogue, Tyler, Samantha, and Reid," she explained.

I groaned. "I don't think seeing Reid is a very smart idea," I pointed out.

"Why not?" she asked and I could tell she was playing dumb.

"Because it's going to be awkward," I said bluntly.

Carmen shrugged. "Only if you make it awkward."

"It's alright. You guys can go without me and I'll just meet you at Nicky's." I knew that at Nicky's there were far more people and it would be easier to avoid Reid. I didn't even know why I was going to be avoiding him but I wasn't sure what I would say to him if I saw him.

"No," she said firmly and grabbed me up from my bed. "You're coming with us and that's final." She tossed my Ipswich hoodie at me and opened my door, waiting for me to follow her.

"I hate you," I said.

"That's what you keep saying but I know it's just because you love me," she said with a grin and I rolled my eyes.

We arrived at the Dells and could see that the guys had started a little fire for everyone to sit around. I was glad that Carmen had tossed my hoodie to me or else I would have been too stubborn to have grabbed it myself.

"Hey you guys," Kate said with a grin. She was snuggled up to Pogue and the couple was sitting in front of the fire.

"Hey," Carmen and I both said at the same time.

Reid and Tyler were laughing and talking to one another. I knew that he knew I was there and it bothered me that he wasn't even talking to me. Why it bothered me just made me even more upset.

Carmen and I sat down around the fire and I was across from Reid who was on the other side. I was glad for that but then realized that meant he might be looking at me a lot, or the other way around.

"So why did you miss practice this morning?" Sarah asked me and everyone else seemed to look at me, waiting for the very wanted explanation.

I shrugged and tried to act like it wasn't a big deal but I knew that everyone could see right through my charade. "I guess I just forgot to set my alarm or something," I said with a shrug. "My mind was just preoccupied with a lot of stuff." At least that wasn't a total lie.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Like what?" she asked. I wondered if she knew something had happened between Reid and I last night because I knew that Reid had talked to Kate and Sarah in order to find where I had gone off to.

I shrugged and acted nonchalant despite myself. "Just the whole thing with Leah, Dee, and James that happened last night was sort of weird," I admitted.

She nodded but I could tell that she wasn't completely buying my story.

"Oh yeah," Sarah began and looked over at Reid then back to me. "Reid was looking for you last night. Did he ever find you?" she asked and I could see that Reid was listening despite the fact that he was giving the illusion that he was still talking to Tyler.

I shrugged. "Nope," I lied. "After I got back to the dorms I read for a while but then I just crashed." It was another lie but I wasn't going to be the one to announce that Reid had found me but it had not been talking that he had wanted to do.

"Reid," Sarah began and he looked over at her. "Why did you want to find Callie the other night?" she asked and even Tyler looked at him strangely.

Reid looked over at me but was still talking to Sarah. "I just wanted to make sure she didn't forget that she had promised to help me in math," he said.

I had to admit that I was surprised that he wasn't announcing what had really happened the other night.

But I was also in shock for him mentioning that. I had forgotten about our deal and that put me in a difficult situation. I knew that for missing my practice this morning that I would have to really give my practice my all and with that said I wasn't sure if I was going to have the energy to tutor Reid.

"Right," I said and nodded my head.

Carmen raised her eyebrows at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go for a walk," Kate suggested.

Caleb and Sarah got up and nodded their heads.

"That sounds good to me," Caleb said and I realized I had not heard him talk much over the past few days.

Kate and Pogue got up and began walking while Tyler and Samantha just looked at one another.

"You guys coming?" Pogue called from over his shoulder and I shook my head like I had forgotten that they had suggested the whole idea.

"Sure," I said and got up from where I had been sitting on the sand.

Carmen, Tyler and Samantha all got up but Reid just sat there for a minute.

"Are you coming?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

He stuck his hand out. "Help me up," he ordered.

I rolled my eyes and helped pull him up. But he had pushed off the ground too much so with my pull and his push he came crashing into me, making me fall back a couple of steps with him still close.

Carmen cleared her throat and I pulled my hand out of Reid's and walked past him while Carmen caught up.

"What was that all about?" she whispered into my ear and I wondered how she might think there had been more to that unfortunate event when there really wasn't.

I looked at her strangely. "Nothing," I said.

She chuckled. "Right," she agreed but I knew she didn't believe me.

We walked for a few minutes and eventually Reid caught up to us. We walked and made small talk about when his next meet was and he asked Carmen and I when our next game was; which was on Tuesday by the way.

Then Carmen turned to me and said "I'm going to talk to Samantha for a few minutes."

And before I could say anything she was running ahead of us to talk to Tyler's new girl.

The silence between Reid and I wasn't too awkward, like I had anticipated it to be. But instead it was just a matter of time for both of us waiting for the other to say something.

Reid spoke up first. "So I didn't know you had it in you to actually miss a practice," he said.

I chuckled and shook my head. "It had not been on purpose," I pointed out.

He shrugged. "A lot of things on your mind?" I could see him looking at me from out of the corner of his eye.

I nodded but didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you say anything to them?" I asked finally.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"About the other night," I finished.

Reid shrugged again. "You didn't either."

I rolled my eyes. "But you're you and you would brag about that, especially if I was there."

Reid nodded his head. "Do you want me to tell them?" he raised his eyebrows at me.

I shook my head and tried to act a little more calm. "There's nothing to tell them about. I mean, we kissed. It's not like we like each other."

"How do you know I don't like you?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows. "Do you?"

He shrugged. "I can't give away the big punch line."

I pursed my lips and folded my arms over my chest while we continued to walk. He was being impossible again only thing time he had made me intrigued into what he was talking about. There was the chance that he was just saying that to annoy me, like it was doing now. Or there was the chance that he really did like me and just didn't want to admit it. Either way, this wasn't going to be the good conversation like I had hoped it would be.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked finally.

Reid nodded his head. "Sure, but I'm not guaranteeing you that I'll answer," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "After your freshmen year did you ever consider the fact that not every girl is like her?" I didn't dare mention her name.

Reid didn't say anything and it was hard to tell if his body had tensed up under his jacket. "Yes," he answered finally but I could tell that it had been reluctantly.

"So why didn't you ever try having a real girlfriend again?" I knew I might be pushing my luck with the questions but I was going to keep asking until he snapped at me.

Reid chuckled. "Well you're full of questions," he said. "I'll tell you what," he began. "You can ask me questions but I get to ask you some back." He raised his eyebrows at me.

I didn't like the look he was giving me but I didn't have any other choice. I had to comply. "Fine," I said. "So answer the question."

"There was only one girl I considered having as my girlfriend but it just didn't really work out," he answered and I could tell that he wasn't lying.

"Why not?" I asked.

He looked over at me with his intense blue eyes. "She was preoccupied," he answered flatly.

"With what?" I could feel my questions getting shorter.

"A sport."

I took my eyes off of him and made my gaze go forward. I didn't want to know what sport he was talking about. I wasn't trying to sound conceited but I was afraid that he would say soccer and I wasn't sure what I would say if he told me that girl had been me. I wasn't for the whole 'confessing your undying love' type of thing. But I couldn't imagine that he was either.

Reid could either tell that I didn't have any more questions or he just took over and decided that it was his turn.

"When was the last time you went to a party?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Other than the other night," I pointed out. "Three years ago." I didn't mind answering that one as much. It was the details I was afraid of.

"Well aren't we the party pooper," he said with a grin and I rolled my eyes with a chuckle.

His fingers tapped on his chin and I could see that he was wearing his fingerless gloves again. "When was your last boyfriend?"

I shrugged. Another easy one minus all the details. "I never really had a boyfriend," I confessed.

He raised his eyebrows and a grin slowly emerged on his face. "So you're a virgin?" It sounded like he was stating a fact rather than asking.

"No," I said slowly.

I knew I had taken him by surprise on that one. But luckily he was smart enough not to ask me any more questions about that one. I wasn't sure what I would have done.

"Why is soccer so important to you?" he asked.

I paused while I thought about what I was going to say to him. "It keeps me busy," I answered truthfully.

Reid nodded and I was glad that he accepted my answer. "Busy from what?"

Awesome. It appeared that I had spoken too soon. "Doing stupid stuff," I confessed with a shrug.

"Were you different before you came to Spencer?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. If he asked for details like I thought he was I wasn't sure if I would tell him the truth or not.

"What were you like?"

I shrugged. "Different. But let's just say that I changed for the better," I pointed out and made it clear that I would not be answering anymore questions.

He put up his hands in defense and shrugged. "Alright I guess I'm done asking questions," he said.

I smiled and nodded. "Damn right you are," I said with a mocking firm tone.

"Alright I'm done with all this walking on the beach shit," he began and he was back to the Reid that I had known a few days ago. "Let's go to Nicky's and I can kick your ass at pool again."

_A:N// This took me a little longer than I had anticipated but oh well. _

_Here's a question to see what should happen in the next chapter. Please answer!!_

What should happen with Callie and Reid?

_Hook-up (no sex…yet!)_

_Reid defends her from Dee who attacks her (verbally of course)_

_They spend the night in the same bed but don't do anything._


	11. Quite the Slut

_A:N// I would like to thank those who gave me feedback on the last chapter. It has seriously inspired me in some ways. But good ways never the less. Looks like you will be getting two chapters today!!_

_Tomorrow's weather is supposed to be dreary so I should have time to write all day! Well, minus the time I'll be taking for breaks. Enjoy and don't forget to review!!_

Nicky's was somewhat crowded when had all arrived there. I was glad that the temperature inside Nicky's was nothing like it had been at the Dells. I had left my hoodie in Tyler's car and was glad of it. I was not one for tying a hoodie around my waist and parading around the local bar in it.

As promised, Reid and I played one another in pool and as expected, I had lost. I was glad to find that there had been no strings attached; no bets.

After the pool game I found Carmen who was sitting at a table with Samantha.

"Hey," I greeted them.

"Did you beat Reid in pool?" Samantha asked. Apparently she didn't know how good Reid was at pool and how awful I was.

Carmen laughed. "Of course she didn't win." Then Carmen stopped laughing and looked at me seriously. "Right?"

I chuckled. "Right," I confirmed her statement.

Reid and Tyler walked over to us and Reid sat down next to me with his cheeseburger and French fries.

"Oh yummy!" I said and stole one of his French fries.

"You stealing my food woman?" he asked, with fake disbelief.

"You've got that right," I said and just grinned like a five year old.

"So how has Leah been?" Carmen asked. I was surprised with her asking about Leah but I thought it was nice of her anyways.

"I actually don't know," I said. "She hasn't been in our room since Friday night and I haven't seen her around. It's kinda weird," I confessed.

Carmen made a confused face and took a sip of her soda. "That's weird."

I nodded. "And I would have thought that she would be with James or Dee but obviously not after Saturday night," I pointed out. I couldn't think of where Leah had been and I wasn't too bothered by it. I mean yes, we were friends. But I felt like we weren't the best friends that we used to be. We didn't really talk anymore except for when she told me I was no fun a few days ago. But that's about as deep as we had gotten in a very long time. Strange, yet it didn't bother me.

"There's Leah," Samantha said and pointed in the direction of the main entrance to Nicky's.

She was right about Leah coming in, but what I didn't expect was to see Dee walking next to her.

"And it was Dee who slept with James?" Samantha asked, clearly confused by the situation as much as we were.

Tyler nodded but kept his confused gaze on the two girls.

"This is weird," I said and I could see Reid slowly chewing a French fry.

Leah and Dee walked right past our table but Dee made it clear that she was still pissed off at me and she just glared at me.

"If looks could kill," Carmen muttered under her breath.

"Nah," Tyler said and waved his hand. "Callie doesn't need to worry about Dee. It's not like she has any dirt on you."

I nodded but could see Carmen looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I knew what she was thinking. I knew that she knew that Leah knew about how I used to be. What if at some point Leah had told Dee everything? If that was true then it was only a matter of time before Dee spilled the beans. If that happened, then I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Right," Reid agreed and I could see the smug look he had on his face. "Callie's a totally innocent chick."

What a dick. He was using what had happened the other night to provoke me. Well, I wasn't going to give into it. I was stronger than that and I knew that by ignoring him it would only annoy him. That was the plan.

"I'm getting a drink," I announced and got up from my seat and didn't even wait for someone to offer to come with me. I ordered a sprite from Nicky and waited for it.

"I know your secret," Dee said and I turned around to find her standing there with a smug look on her face.

I was nervous but I tried to act like I had no idea what she was talking about. "I'm shaking in my boats," I said sarcastically and Nicky handed me my drink.

She smirked. "You should be." Then I watched Dee walk away.

Okay, this was so not good.

I walked back over to our table and I was having a hard time in hiding my distress.

"You alright?" Carmen asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's just Dee. She's trying to provoke me or something." I shrugged.

Reid turned around in his chair and searched for Dee. "She better shut up," he said and I could tell he was aggravated.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Reid. "Why are you so upset about this? If anyone should be upset it should be me," I pointed out.

He turned back around in his seat and leaned forward to take a sip of his soda. "Because if anyone is going to give you shit it's going to be me." He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

For about twenty minutes it appeared that Dee was leaving me alone and that she had just been talking when she had threatened me back at the bar. I was glad but still not one hundred percent convinced.

I got up to change the song playing, as a request from Sarah, and realized that I was very close to where Dee, Leah and some other girls from the cheerleading squad were sitting.

The all giggled and I raised my eyebrow at them.

"So Callie," one of the girls named Katy began. "Is it true?"

I knew this game but I decided to play into it. "Is what true?" I asked with a bored tone.

"You know, about how you really were three years ago," she said.

I didn't say anything but tried not to let them know that I knew exactly what they were talking about.

Dee stood up and her voice got louder. "We all know about your wild days back three years ago," she said. "I love how you were such a hardcore party girl and well," she looked at her friends and smirked. "Quite the slut."

Now this would have been a good time for me to have started to defend myself but for some reason I just couldn't do it. My voice was caught in my throat and I felt like if she announced anymore of how I used to be that I would crack.

I was already going through a mental breakdown with Reid and how I felt about him. Then there had been the whole 'missing soccer practice' this morning which I really couldn't handle. I didn't need Dee announcing how horrible I used to be to half of my class.

"But what I want to know is how you thought a silly thing like soccer would help you change? We all know that from the other night that you still have it in you," she teased and I knew how much I hated her right then and there.

"What do you mean?" I managed to choke out.

"At least four people saw some guy leave your room at about one in the morning," she announced and I froze up.

So someone had really seen Reid leave my room. But that didn't mean anything! Yes, something had happened but it didn't prove anything. What the hell was happening? I could feel my head getting dizzy.

Why was it the one time that actually counted when I stood up for myself, I couldn't do it?

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Dee," Reid snapped and walked over to me. "The whole school knows you're a cunt."

If I still wasn't so caught up in trying to handle what Dee had just told everyone at Nicky's I would have smirked and probably gave Reid a high-five. But this was different.

I bit the inside of my cheek and pushed past Reid and a bunch of other people so that I could get out of Nicky's. I couldn't look at any of my friends. For the past three years I had been talking about how girls needed to make people respect them and not let guys get in their pants all the time. But they had just found out I had been a total hypocrite.

I got outside and started walking through the parking-lot. I stood in the middle and crouched down so that my chin was touching my knees slightly but my feet were still holding me up. I was amazed to see that I could still balance myself in the state of matter I was in.

And then I realized the worse possible thing. I had school tomorrow. There was no time for people to get over what Dee had announced and there was no time for something new to happen. I was doomed and I hated it. Maybe I could pretend to be sick? I knew it would be really obvious if I didn't show up to class but at this point I didn't really care.

"Callie," I could hear Reid's voice about five yards behind me.

I didn't want to turn around. I knew that if I did he would be able to see that I was on the verge of tears. To other people it wouldn't seem so bad but this was my world that I had spent three years building up. And with a few simple words Dee had completely destroyed it.

"I don't really want to talk right now Reid," I said, using whatever self control I had to make sure I didn't cry.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he offered.

It was strange, the way Reid had been acting lately. It was almost as if he was being considerate for once and he wasn't so preoccupied with getting into girls pants. For once, I felt like he was being a real person.

I hesitated but eventually nodded and started walking over to Tyler's hummer. I was glad that I didn't have to turn back around to face him. I didn't want him to see how my eyes were. I couldn't even tell but I knew that it wasn't good. I would never let Reid see me cry. That much, I knew.

I got into the passengers seat of the hummer and waited for Reid to catch up so that I could go home.

Today had started off horrible then had gotten better at the beach then had just turned back into a horrible mess. I hated it.

I knew that Reid was trying to calm down, but I didn't know why. Well, maybe I did but it didn't make any sense. Why would he get so upset with Dee had done that? I would have thought he might have gotten mad at me for always calling him a manwhore when it turned around that I had been the real whore.

The ride to Spencer's was quiet but I didn't mind. I was glad that he wasn't asking questions about everything Dee had said but I was also glad that he wasn't trying to get me to say that it wasn't true. Part of me felt like he knew it was true. And that's what I was afraid of the most.

He walked me to my dorm and I turned around to face him but looked at my shoes. "Thanks," I said quietly and opened my door to go into my room.

"Callie," he began. I kept my back to him but stopped what I was doing so that he knew I was listening.

Reid ushered me into my room and closed the door behind us. I walked over to my bed and sat down on it. "What?" I asked quietly.

Tonight he wasn't wearing his beanie and it had only just occurred to me.

He sighed and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. He walked over and sat down next to me on the bed.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it –, " he began but I cut him off.

"No I don't," I said and I was glad to have found my voice. "But if you really want to hear it then I'll tell you. Everything that Dee said was true. I was a party girl and a whore three years ago when I was a freshmen and even the year before that," I said and I could hear the anger in my tone.

"That's not what I was going to say," he said. "I was going to say that what Dee did was a bitchy move and I can guarantee you that Kate and Sarah will have her socially murdered or whatever it is you girls do to one another," he said and I felt a small smile tug on my lips.

I sighed and leaned back onto my pillow and put my feet behind Reid's back.

Reid got up from his spot on my bed and walked over to the door. He paused and I wondered what he was doing. He shrugged his jacket off so that he was just wearing a hoodie. "I'm spending the night," he announced and it appeared that I had no say in the matter.

I smiled lightly despite myself and watched him climb over me so that he was laying on my right side.

"I bet this is new to you," I mumbled but made it clear enough for him to hear me.

He chuckled and I could feel his breath on my neck. "How so?"

"You're spending the night with a girl and you're not getting into her pants," I explained and I knew that he was smirking.

He didn't say anything and I didn't say anything but I know that I had been right. Reid Garwin was different in my eyes now and I wasn't sure if there was any going back now. Then again, I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back. I kind of liked this version of Reid. He was still a smart-ass but he was also protective and could be nice.

My eyes drifted off to sleep and at one point I remember feeling his arm snake around my waist and his hand grabbed my hand. I was too asleep to know if it was a dream or if it was happening.

_A:N// I know this is one of the shorter chapters but I'm also sick and need my sleep if you want anything good from me tomorrow. REVIEW!_

_ANNOUNCMENT! A picture of Callie now available on my page near the bottom._


	12. Well That's Rich

_A:N// I apologize for not updating all weekend but I wasn't even home despite the fact that I was able to check my email. I was also sick when I got home this morning so I was in bed. But I did see The Other Boleyn Girl and Jumper over the past few days. They were fantastic and I recommend that you see it. Not to mention, Hayden Christenson is satisfying to look at._

I woke up with a raw feeling in my throat and felt like I wouldn't be able to speak if I tried. I felt a protective grip around my waist and turned around to see Reid sleeping. My heart started to beat rapidly at the surprise of seeing him there, but then I began to remember the events of the previous night. Dee had told everyone about how I was a whore and a party girl before I had come to Spencer.

But today was Monday and I was in no mood to go to school. I knew that whenever I walked by a group of people and they stopped talking or they stared to stare it would be because of what Dee had said. It didn't matter if she had made it up, because I knew that people could tell that it made sense. It made sense that I didn't go to parties or that I didn't date. It all made sense and that's all they cared about.

I pulled myself out of bed, which had been a lot harder than I would have imagined. But Reid had been holding on so tightly to my waist that I had to pry his arm from around me.

I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror for a minute. I knew that things were only going to get better at this point. I still had soccer and Carmen was the best friend I had at this point. Apparently Leah wasn't the friend I thought she had been because I figured that the only way Dee could have known about me was if Leah had told her. But it didn't surprise me even though it should have.

So how was I going to deal with today? I wondered if it would be awkward around Tyler, Sarah, Kate, Caleb and Pogue. I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with Reid but if he had wanted to spend the night with me then I guess he didn't really care about what had happened.

My stomach growled and I cursed myself for being hungry. If I was hungry then I would have to go to the cafeteria to get some food which would only be overcrowded with Spencer students who would be talking about me aimlessly. Ah, the glory days.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, ignoring the fact that my apple juice was going to taste awful. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Reid was awake and yawning.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I sighed. "Getting ready for school," I said reluctantly.

He sat up to his elbows and gave me a funny look. "We're not going to school," he stated.

I folded my arms over my chest and questioned him with my expression. "We're not?" I asked.

He smirked and shook his head. "We're skipping classes for the day," he informed me.

I chuckled and unfolded my arms. "I can't skip classes," I said. "I've got practice and I can't afford to miss another one." It was true. I could only imagine the type of drills coach would make me do if I skipped again.

Reid shrugged. "It's only one day, and I'm sure that if you're coach gives you any trouble I'll be able to get you out of it."

"Oh and how do you plan to do that?" I challenged him, refolding my arms and sitting back down on my bed.

"I'm not sure yet but I'll find a way," he told me.

I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but to smile at how childish he was.

"Go get ready!" He commanded and pushed me off the bed.

I laughed but grabbed some random clothes and walked into the bathroom. I was glad to find that they actually matched and that maybe today wasn't going to be so bad if I could grab clothes at random and not end up looking like a geek.

I changed into my pair of jeans and a green polo t-shirt that I had grabbed and left my hair down.

By the time I walked out of the bathroom Reid was gone. I figured that he had gone back to his room to change or something so I didn't really care. I sighed and walked over to my bed, laying down and staring at the ceiling.

I closed my eyes and five minutes later I heard my door open and close again.

"Let's go," Reid said clapping his hands impatiently.

I groaned and sat up. "Where are we going?" I asked.

A smug look was on his face. "You'll see."

I got off my bed and walked over to my door. "Oh so you're just taking me hostage?" I quirked an eyebrow.

He nodded his head. "That's exactly what I'm doing."

Reid ushered me out of my dorm and out of the school without managing for us to get caught and I wondered how he did it. I remember Leah trying to sneak off campus one day but she had gotten caught.

We got into Tyler's hummer, something I wasn't surprised of and Reid began to drive.

We didn't talk for the first few minutes and I wondered what he was thinking about. I didn't want him to bring up last night so I decided to bring up one of Reid's favorite topics; himself.

"So how's swimming?" I asked.

He shrugged but kept his eyes on the road while he talked to me. "Eh. Same old shit different day. I mean, it's not getting any better with Caleb breathing down our necks about semi-finals coming up in a few weeks," he said. "What about soccer?" he asked.

"Good," I said and that was the only answer I was going to give him.

There was another silence but Reid finally spoke up. "Tyler wanted me to tell you that he said hi and that he was going to call you later," he said.

I nodded and knew exactly why Tyler was going to call me. He wanted to make sure that I was okay; which I wasn't. And I'm sure he wanted to know why Reid had spent the night with me. But the thing was, I wasn't even sure why he had done that.

"Why did you spend the night last night?" I asked bluntly and looked over at him.

He shrugged. "I thought you could use the company." I was surprised from the lack of crude remarks in his sentence.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really? Are you sure it wasn't because my whole whore reputation had gotten out and you thought I might be a bit easier to sleep with?" I said and my tone wasn't the friendliest of tones. But I couldn't help it. My defenses were up and Reid was just an easy target.

He scoffed and looked over at me, shaking his head. "Is that what you think? Because if it is then you really don't know me like I thought you might."

I threw my hands up in the air and rolled my eyes. "How is it possible for me to know you? Anytime I try talking about something that might make you vulnerable you just crack some joke to make things not as serious," I explained.

Reid pursed his lips and I could tell that I had gotten him on that one. "You shouldn't believe everything that people say," he snapped.

I let out a sigh of frustration and folded my arms over my chest. I relaxed and just stared out my window. "I do want to know you Reid but you're making it impossible to get close," I mumbled and was pretty sure that he had not heard me.

I was wrong.

He let out a laugh and threw his head back slightly. "That's a good one. Because you don't even let guys take you out on dates," he shot at me.

"Well maybe it's because I actually care about my reputation and don't want to be known as 'last night's hook up'," I explained.

Reid smirked, and I could tell that he was tired of arguing with me. "Not all guys just want to get in your pants," he said.

"Well that's rich," I scoffed. "Especially coming from you."

Reid pulled the hummer into a parking lot that I didn't recognize. My anger left me and I turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Where are we?"

"You'll see," he said and got out of the car. I met him in front of it and we walked until we got to a building.

Apparently we were at some nature park slash zoo thing. I had never heard of this place but I was surprised to see that apparently Reid had.

We walked into the park and saw animals and some really cool waterfalls.

"How do you know about this place?" I asked gazing up at the waterfalls.

Reid shrugged. "I was just driving around a few years back and found it."

We walked for a few minutes, just taking in the scene and the animals that were surrounding us.

"You know when you were saying that it was rich that I was talking about how guys didn't just want to get into your pants?" he asked.

I looked over at him for a second the averted my eyes from his face. "Yeah," I said.

"Well I wasn't lying," he said and I could see that he was being serious.

"Alright," I said lightly. I hesitated. "You remember how I found out you liked me when I first moved here?"

He nodded.

"Sarah and Kate told me that you didn't start…becoming very friendly with girls until a few months after I had moved here. What happened in those few months?" I asked.

Reid sighed. "I thought that you were going to be the girl who could help me get over Rebecca. But you wouldn't even look at me like the way Rebecca once had. It was like, I didn't exist in that way to you and I couldn't figure it out. So I just decided to try something other than dating," he explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. I had asked him a simple question; I had not asked him to tell me about how much he wanted me when I first moved here.

He looked into my eyes and stopped me from walking. "Because I still feel that way about you," he said and I wasn't sure what to say.

I feel like Reid had just told me he loved me only he really hadn't. I couldn't think of what to say to him but I knew that I had to say something soon. "Still?" I managed to choke out.

He started to walk again and I started too. Reid shrugged and tucked his hands into his jean pockets. "Well I haven't liked you constantly for the past three years but it's been there every once in a while," he said.

I found myself surprised by how he seemed to be so calm talking about this.

I felt something in my head click. A light bulb if you would. "So every time you got really pissy around me, that's when you started to like me again?" I asked.

Reid nodded.

"In a way I guess that makes sense," I said more to myself than to Reid. I knew that Reid was the type of guy to isolate himself from someone whenever he felt like they were getting too close.

He chuckled. "I'm glad it makes sense to you but I'm still trying to figure out how a girl could have that type of control over me," he said.

My face got softer and I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You're only human Reid," I pointed out.

Reid shrugged and nodded his head like he was going to take my explanation. "I guess you're right."

There was a silence between us yet again and we kept walking through the park. What I was trying to figure out in my head was what was going to happen between us now. It would obviously be too awkward to just pretend like what Reid had just said had not happened. But I wasn't sure if it was a good time for me to have a boyfriend, especially with my new reputation and Reid's old one.

We walked through a cave where they kept the bats. They were creepy with their beady little eyes and what not. I couldn't understand how a creature like that could of came to be.

"So are you glad you skipped classes with me today?" he asked.

I looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah," I said and nodded my head. "I think I am."

He laughed. "You only think?"

"You know what I mean," I said and laughed.

"Well I know how to make you make up your mind," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh really?" I challenged.

His face was only a few inches away from mine. "Really," he whispered and put his lips on mine.

We kissed. He kissed me and I kissed him. It was a two person thing and I knew that there was no backing out now. I had fallen for Reid Garwin. The one guy whom I had sworn never to fall for. But he was different or at least now I was seeing who he really was.

We broke apart and he smiled at me. "I want us to be together," he said.

I felt like I had just gotten pulled into a different version of 'The Notebook' and all its romantic cheesiness that went along with it.

I bit my lip but nodded my head. "Me too," I said and pressed my lips against his again.


	13. Oh My God

_A:N// I apologize for keeping you guys waiting for more than a week. I've been busy and haven't really had the time to sit at my computer at all. But I've got half an hour to kill before One Tree Hill tonight so I thought it would only be fair of me to sit down and at least try to write. Quite frankly, I've hit a rather large writer's block and have no IDEA where I want this to go._

Reid and I drove back to the school. When we arrived I was realizing something, something really bad. "Oh. My. God," I sputtered.

Reid looked over at me, trying to figure out what was wrong. "What?" he asked.

"I missed practice. Again!" I shouted and jumped from Tyler's hummer and ran across the parking lot. I wasn't sure where I was going but it was probably to find our coach or Carmen. I had no idea what I was going to say for an excuse. I couldn't play the sick card because I had not called in sick to the nurse's office. I was totally dead.

Reid was calling my name and trying to catch up with me, but he couldn't. I was faster on land than he was, despite the fact that he was in very good shape.

I raced through the hallways, thankful that classes were done for the day. But that also meant that soccer practice was done. I had been late by at least an hour. I ran through the hallway leading onto the soccer field and nearly trampled over Carmen.

"Callie!" She exclaimed. "Where have you been?" She looked a little worried. I wondered if the coach had been visibly peeved at me.

"I was…" I stumbled for the words. "I was with Reid all day," I confessed with a sigh.

Her mouth dropped open. But with a wave of her hand her expression was back to being concerned. "You might want to go talk to coach," she informed me.

I groaned. "Is he that mad?"

She didn't say anything for a minute. "He just told us that he wanted to talk to you. And for us to tell you so when we saw you," she said.

Another groan escaped my lips and I peered off in the direction of his office. "Is he still in there?" I asked.

Carmen nodded.

"Alright. I guess that I'll talk to you after I'm done talking to him," I said.

She chuckled. "You're damn right you will. I want all the details about your day off," she said and wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said and walked off towards the coach's office.

I knocked quietly on the door, hoping that he wasn't inside.

"Come in," he said. I couldn't read his voice; which I usually could.

I opened the door slowly and could see that he was reading over some papers. I guessed that it was some game plans for the game tomorrow.

I waited for him to say something first, but when that didn't happen I figured it was my job to do so. "You wanted to see me coach?" I asked.

He nodded and set his papers down on his desk. "I'm sorry Callie but you're off the team," he said. His tone was well set.

My mouth dropped open. I had not been expecting that. I had been expecting some hardcore practice sessions and some more hours of actual practice. But I had never imagined that I would get kicked off the team. Why was he doing this? I had always been good, and the best player on the team. It had only been two practices! "What?" I stuttered.

"You've missed two practices in a row and there's a game tomorrow. There's no way I can let you play," he said.

"So suspend me!" I suggested a little loudly than I should have. But I couldn't help it. I was aggravated and frustrated. But most of all, I was worried. What if I started going back to my old ways?

"I can't do that," he said with a heavy sigh. I could see that he didn't want to kick me off. "I've also been informed that you've been drinking during our season."

My mouth dropped open even farther, if that was possible. "What?!" I screamed. "I haven't had a drink in three years." At least I could be sure about that one.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Someone has shown me pictures Miss. Scott," he said. "And I won't take that tone of voice."

"Who told you that?" I asked, slightly less loud.

Coach Mongeon shook his head. "I can't tell you that. But the pictures were proof Callie and if it had just been their word then I could have ignored it," he said. "But I can't."

I could feel my eyes get hot. "I have not been drinking," I said firmly.

He didn't say anything and I could tell that he didn't want to look at me.

I had to get out of there before I really started to cry. What I had been working at for three years had just been snatched away from me because of some false pretense. I wasn't sure who had gotten me kicked off the team but when I found out, I was going to kill them.

I opened his door and slammed it with a bang. I didn't care if he gave me detentions for my attitude. I didn't care about anything.

"Callie," Reid's voice came. Apparently he had arrived a few moments ago because he was still somewhat catching his breath.

"Go away," I snapped. I didn't mean to be taking all this out on him but I couldn't help it. He was the closest person to me.

"What happened?" he asked and tried to catch up with me.

"I don't want to talk about it Reid," I tried again and tried walking faster.

"Callie talk to me," his voice was firmer now and he was striding next to me.

I whirled around and looked at him. "I got kicked off the team. Apparently someone showed him a picture of me drinking. But he also kicked me off for missing practices two days in a row," I snapped and started walking back to my dorm again.

For a minute, Reid didn't try to catch up with me. I suppose that he was just trying to take it all in and comprehend it. But I didn't care. I didn't want him talking to me now. I didn't want to be snapping at him.

He didn't say anything but he was walking next to me again.

We walked in silence back to my dorm room. When we got to the door he turned me around and trying looking at me, but I wouldn't meet my eyes with his.

"I'm going to figure out who showed him that picture," he assured me and I believed him.

I nodded and turned around and went into my room.

Carmen was there, waiting on her bed and trying to do some homework. "How did it go?" she asked. Her face fell when she saw the dry tears on my face. "What happened?" She sat up on her bed and looked at me, waiting for an answer.

I sat down on her bed and just blurted everything out about my day with Reid, how we were together now, Coach Mongeon kicking me off the team, and about the picture.

She was quiet for a moment, much like Reid had been. But now I was really sure that they just didn't know what to say. They had both known how much the soccer team had meant to me.

"Who do you think it was?" she asked.

I shrugged and rubbed my eyes. "I don't know," I said. "I mean, I don't have any pictures anymore so they couldn't have stolen them from me."

Carmen pursed her lips. "What about Leah?" she asked.

I folded my hands in my lap and seriously considered what she was saying. Leah did have pictures but I couldn't understand as to why Leah would do something like that. She wasn't that mean and she knew what the soccer team was to me, even if I barely talked to her anymore. "Leah wouldn't do something like that," I said.

I could tell Carmen wanted to say something else but I just raised my hand to silence her. "I really don't want to talk about that right now," I told her. "Besides, Reid already told me that he would figure out who did it." I sniffled and ran a hand through my hair.

"Yeah," Carmen agreed quietly. "I'm sure that Reid could figure it out. Or at least Kate and Sarah could."

I nodded silently and looked down at my hands. I wasn't going out tonight and I wasn't doing any make up work. I figured that I would have plenty of time to do all of that, now that I was off the team.

"So," Carmen began and a small smile rose to her lips. "You and Reid? I thought you said you would never get with him."

I chuckled. "That's what I thought too," I said. "But he just surprised me with all this stuff that he told me about how he really did like me when I first moved here and how he wanted to go out with me but when I wasn't accepting anyone that's when he became the manwhore," I explained.

Carmen laughed lightly and shook her head. "Well I would have never guessed that about Reid," she said. "I mean, I knew that he had a thing for you when you first got here but I wouldn't have guessed that you rejected him without actually rejecting him so that's why he is a manwhore."

I looked at her with a stern look, despite my somewhat messy appearance.

She stifled a laugh. "Sorry. Was," she corrected herself.

I sighed and fell onto my back on her bed. "I don't know," I said. "I mean, I'm not getting into anything serious with him," I pointed out. "I just don't really know where to go from here. I mean, neither of us has ever really been in a relationship."

She fell onto her back and laid beside me. "Trust," she agreed. "But I think it will be good for the both of you. I mean, you'll both get to see what you've been missing. Besides, a lot of people think that you would be good for him."

I turned me head around to look at him. "A lot of people?" I asked.

Carmen chuckled. "People talk," she said lightly and tried to give me the hint that she wasn't saying anything else.

"Oh Carmen you better spill your guts now!" I threatened with a small smile on my face.

She laughed. "Well people like Sarah, Kate and their boyfriends," she confessed. "I don't know much about what Tyler might think but I'm sure that he probably has the same opinion."

I ran my hand over my face and chuckled lightly. "You guys are ridiculous," I said.

She nodded. "Of course we are. We would have to be to be you're friends," Carmen pointed out and we both laughed in union.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" she asked.

I sighed. "I'm just staying in," I said. "There's no way I feel like going out tonight."

She shrugged. "Well at least your day started off good," she pointed out and I scoffed.

"I guess," I said with a shrug.

"I'll stay in with you," Carmen offered and I smiled. If I had still been best friends with Leah, I knew she would have never offered to stay in with me.

"Thanks Carmen," I said with a smile.

"No problem."

_A:N// Sorry its short but it's the best I could do in half an hour. Enjoy!_


	14. Three Nonexistant Days

A;N/ I'm sorry for the delay

_A;N/ I'm sorry for the delay. My life has been filled with funerals, boy drama, my best friend's boy drama, personal issues and much more. Also I've had the serious case of writers block. It was absolutely ridiculous!! But I created a RPG for this story in particular and the person playing Reid has been fantastic in giving great ideas to the story. So things might go in a different direction, but it's all for the better._

Three days had passed since the whole thing with me getting kicked off the soccer team had happened. But for some reason it was the least of my worries. I had been seeing Rebecca hanging around campus a lot lately and it was bothering me to no end. Although, it didn't seem to be bothering Reid at all and I think that's what annoyed me the most. Honestly, the guy had been my boyfriend for three days and already things seemed to be going downhill.

I sat at the lunch table, picking through my unsatisfying salad with my plastic fork. My thoughts were quickly interrupted with Carmen dropping her trey on the table. I didn't even bother to look up.

"It was Dee," she said and immediately caught my attention.

"What?" I said. There was no need for me to ask her what she was talking about. Even though my mind had been busy with other thoughts over the past three days I knew Carmen, Sarah, and Kate had been busying trying to figure out who had gotten me kicked off the team. I scoffed. "I shouldn't even be surprise," I said.

Carmen was clearly peeved. "I can't believe that little bitch!" she snapped and bit a carrot stick in half like it was Dee's head.

I shrugged. What was there that I could do about it? Nothing. But still, I had other things on my mind.

It was clear that Carmen could see how aloof I was about the topic and I could see out of the corner of my eye that she was surprised and confused. "So," she said slowly. "What's going on with you and Reid?"

I shrugged again, something I seemed to be doing a lot lately. I looked up and saw Rebecca walking over to Reid who was standing in the lunch line to get his food. "I don't know," I responded while keeping my gaze on the two. "But I sure as hell want to find out."

Carmen followed my gaze over to Rebecca who was standing next to Reid at this point. I scowled and folded my arms over my chest. I watched as he turned out, surprised to see her, but not hurt or annoyed. He didn't want her to go away and it was so clear to me.

Why the hell had I thought things were going to be different this time for Reid? Obviously the things he had said about me being different and how he wanted to be with me was a bunch of bullshit. I was so peeved about finding out it was Dee and seeing Rebecca talk to Reid with ease that I couldn't stand it. I could publicly humiliate him without even caring.

I saw Reid pay for his food and walk over to us with a goofy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and stuffed a piece of lettuce into my mouth.

"Hey," he said and landed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Was that Rebecca you were talking to?" Carmen asked. I was thankful to have a friend like her. She was someone who would start the fire for me so that I could get the ball rolling.

Reid shrugged. "Yeah she was just talking to me."

"Seems like she's been hanging around you a lot for someone you never wanted to talk to," I said and stared straight ahead of me at where Reid and Rebecca had been talking.

"She's changed. She's been apologizing a lot lately for what happened," he said. I was finding it very strange of Reid to be very nonchalant about something that he wouldn't even talk about a few weeks ago. Something was going on, even if he didn't know it yet.

"Reid I need to talk to you about something," I said bluntly and dropped my fork onto my tray.

"Yeah?" he asked. I could see that he was unsure about everything and didn't know what I was going to say. Then I saw a hint of something in his eyes that made him think that it had to do with my getting kicked off the soccer team.

"We made a mistake," I said and he just blinked. "It's too obvious to me and everyone else at this school that you have a thing for Rebecca still and she has a thing for you." I wasn't being nice but I didn't care.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded. I had hit him in a sensitive spot and it was quite obvious.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about," I snapped back at him. "It's been three days since we've been together and I'm seeing you two talk like you're still together. And don't even get me started about how Rebecca always just happens to be in the spots that you go to when you're skipping classes or hanging out." I was fuming by this point.

I didn't wait to see what he had to say. I got up from my seat but didn't bother to pick my tray up. "We're done Reid," I said firmly. "But you don't have anything to worry about considering the fact that we never even really started anything." I glanced over at Rebecca who was watching us. "But as far as history goes you obviously have a lot with her."

I stormed out of the cafeteria with Carmen by my side. For a thing that we had been having for only three days I was surprised to see how worked up I had gotten. But it was also something that I could understand. First of all I had put aside everything I had worked for in three years for a stupid guy. So to see him with his old ex was hard for me. And I couldn't handle it.

"A bit harsh Cal?" Carmen asked quietly while she tried to keep pace with me.

I shook my head and seemed all calm about the situation now. "Not even a little bit."

Reid was hurt and it was obvious to everyone. It was so obvious that even Kate and Sarah had pulled me aside to try and talk some sense into me. They said that Reid didn't know talking to Rebecca would upset me that much. But it had.

I ignored them and became more focused on Jake.

Jake was an old friend of mine from my partying days. Usually I didn't talk to anyone from back then, seeing as how well that had worked out with Leah. But Jake was different. He was a really nice guy and even though I didn't remember much of him he seemed like someone I could trust. And considering the state of matter I was in with Reid I was all for hanging out with a guy I could trust.

We had been texting a lot and he had been calling me. He was coming back into town and I got the feeling that he would be moving here soon. I was excited about that. It was amazing that in a matter of five days since breaking up with Reid things were going so smoothly.

I had managed to kick Dee's ass and get my grades up. How amazing, I know. But with still being off the soccer team I had more time on my hands than I could have ever imagined. It was nice and I used the time to study or hang out with Sarah and Kate. They were still my friends but didn't like the idea of Jake too much. But what did they know? They barely knew the guy.

"Jake's moving into the dorms tomorrow!" I said with a grin as I sat down at the lunch table. Reid wasn't there yet so I didn't have to worry about him sending my death glares. He and I had been ignoring one another, but it didn't bother me.

"Well that was sudden," Pogue said before he shoved a bite of his sandwich into his mouth.

I shrugged, clearly not interested in how he was rooting for Reid and not Jake. "That's the reason he's been talking to me a lot lately," I explained. "He knew that I lived here so he probably just thought that it would be nice to know someone before he actually moved here."

"Reid's not going to be happy," Tyler mumbled under his breath and I knew that he hadn't meant for me to hear it. But I had and I was going to say something. Even if it did make him blush with embarrassment.

"Reid doesn't have a say in my life," I pointed out looking over at Tyler who immediately got red as I had predicted. "And I don't get why you guys keep pushing me towards talking to him again. It's getting a bit ridiculous. I can live my own life how I want," I said and looked around at the other faces at the table.

"We know Callie," Caleb said. "But you have to understand that we obviously like you better with Reid than this other guy that we don't know. Even if Reid can be an ass sometimes he can be a good guy too."

I sighed. Obviously if Caleb was giving his input about Reid and how he was such a 'great guy' then I knew the rest of the group felt strongly about the situation too.

"Fine," I said and acted like I didn't care. "Then I just won't bother with introducing any of you to him when he gets here."

Sarah sighed and shook her head. "That's not what we want," she said. "We just want you to be careful. And even though we like you better with Reid despite the fact that it was odd at first, we mainly just want you to be happy."

Ah, of course I could count on Sarah for being the nice one in the group. But I wasn't completely fooled. I knew she also wanted Reid to be happy. But I understood that.

"But he does like you a lot," Kate pointed out with that grin on her face. It was the grin that she could whenever she was talking about gossip.

I shrugged and took a bite out of my cheeseburger.

I knew that once Jake got to Spencer that things would be different. They wouldn't be peaceful but I knew that eventually they could settle down. I was hoping that I could trust Jake and that maybe we could get to know one another. I felt comfortable with him knowing that he knew my secret but he still treated me like a normal person. Since we had started talking he hadn't asked me once to go to a party because he respected that I had given that up.

Reid walked over and sat down at the far end of the table; opposite direction of me.

"Hey," Tyler greeted him. At least Reid still had Tyler to keep him company. I knew that was a good thing.

He mumbled a hello and I rolled my eyes. He was such a baby. Couldn't he get over the fact that I had broken up with him after three days? Honestly, it wasn't like we had been going out for a month or more than that. It was three days. Three nonexistent days. They shouldn't matter.

But something in the pit of my stomach made me think that they did matter; at least to him.

_A:N/ I know its short but I've got serious hand cramps. And I'm going to bed!!_


	15. Fortunately, I wouldn’t be among them

A:N/ Once again, you have no idea how much I apologize for not updating

_A:N/ Once again, you have no idea how much I apologize for not updating. But my life has still been very crazy and I haven't really had the time to sit down at my computer and write out a chapter, or even think about ideas. But you guys have been great with giving me some ideas! I actually know what I want to happen in my head; it's just a matter of getting all the details down. So here's my latest attempt. Hopefully I can think of something good!_

_P.S If you want to picture Jake, picture James Lafferty._

Three weeks had passed since Jake had arrived at Spencer. It was strange how quickly I seemed to be getting over Reid. Well, at least that's a lot of people believed. I figured that if I could use Jake as my scapegoat from everything that had happened with Reid, then everything could be okay. I knew that things wouldn't be magnificent but they were starting to look up.

Jake was a great guy and it often occurred to me that it was a good thing he had moved to Ipswich. He wasn't always asking me to go out to parties with him but that didn't stop him from going out every once in a while. But he would always leave a voicemail on my cell-phone when he got back to his dorm. I trusted him, and that was strange, even for me.

"I'm going out to a party tonight," Jake said as he walked up to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Do you want to come?"

It was sweet, how he always asked. Even if he knew what I was going to say he asked and never gave me any crap about my answer. "You know what," I said slowly. "Yeah," I nodded my head.

He looked surprised but smiled. "Well this is different," he said. "But I like it." He kissed me on the top of my head and I smiled back at him.

"Can I invite Carmen?" I asked. It was my first real party in a very long time, because I wasn't counting the party that I had gone to with Reid. I needed Carmen to be there with me, to make sure that nothing bad happened.

"Sure," he said with a nod of his head. I knew that he had tried to hide it but I could see that he didn't really want me inviting her. He probably just wanted to have me all to himself for the night.

The thing was that I had barely had any time for the rest of my friends since Jake and I had started to date. Carmen and I talked a little bit a night but we didn't have that many things to talk about anymore. I often asked her about how soccer was going and she said that it was good but there was no way that they would make it to championships without me on the team. I always told her that she should just try her best and work on her skills so that she could impress the scouts. Kate and Sarah were different in some ways. They didn't like Jake but they weren't annoying about it in anyway. Which was funny considering the fact that I had thought that they would have been naggy. Tyler was quiet on the subject. He didn't like Jake, and he didn't trust him. He still thought it was just my way of getting over Reid, which it was, and he kept telling me that things wouldn't end right with Jake. But he was a guy, my best friend who was a guy, so I knew that it was just his protective thing.

"Alright I'll talk to you tonight," I said and kissed him on the cheek. "I've got to find Carmen and then I have to start some homework."

He nodded his head and I walked off to meet Carmen at the edge of the soccer field.

When I arrived on the field I could smell the freshly cut grass and I closed my eyes. I missed it, but only a little bit. Not enough to make me want to beg the coach to let me back onto the team. I think that I had realized that I could survive without soccer and didn't need an obsession to keep myself from partying and doing all those things that I knew I shouldn't be doing.

I opened my eyes and saw Carmen walking over to me. I smiled at her and she waved. "How was practice?" I asked and started walking to meet her half way.

She shrugged. "It was alright. He's getting a little harder on us since you have been gone. I think it's because he knows that we won't make championships this year."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You guys could still win," I lied but I knew that they really couldn't. Every year that we had made it to the championships I had always gotten the majority of the goals along with the seniors that had been there. But this year I was the only lead scorer left. Well, at least now I wasn't.

Carmen tossed her head back and laughed. "Good one," she said. "So what's up with you?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight with me and Jake," I asked. "I'd really like it if you would come with me and make sure that nothing uhm…bad happens," I explained and gave her a hopeful look.

Her facial expression was hard to read. At first it was shocked, stunned then it turned into confusion and then finally it transformed into understandment. "Alright," she agreed and nodded her head. "If you're sure that you really want to go then I'll come."

I smiled and gave her a hug. "Thanks Carmen!" I said with a smile.

She laughed and was clearly amused with the fact that I still didn't care about the sweat. Sweat had never bothered me and it still didn't. She grabbed her bag and took a sip of her water bottle before dropping it back into her bag.

"So how are Tyler and Samantha doing?" She asked casually.

I sighed. I hadn't been talking to Tyler that much lately because of the time I had been spending with Jake. But I had talked to him enough to know how he and Samantha were doing. "Not so great. I guess last weekend she went to a party without telling him and he thinks that something happened but she's denying it. I guess they just don't have any trust. Which is weird because they seemed like a really great couple when I first saw them together," I explained.

She nodded her head. "That sucks. But I guess he knows how basically anything can happen at parties," Carmen said.

I just looked at her and gave her a look. She laughed and threw up her hands in defense. "Hey no pun intended but all I'm saying is that he knows better."

I laughed and nodded my head. "I know I was only giving you a hard time."

We got to the party and it was already really started. Lots of people were already close to passing out and I chuckled. Had I honestly been one of those girls? Apparently I had been because I had a lot of memories of waking up in a place that I didn't recognize. I pitied the girls who would wake up tomorrow morning not knowing where they were. Fortunately, I wouldn't be among them.

"So do you know the person who is throwing the party?" I yelled to Jake over the loud music.

He shook his head no. "But my friend knows the guy," he yelled back.

I nodded my head and looked over at Carmen who didn't look to enthusiastic about being at the party. But I could hardly blame her; when it came to parties Carmen wasn't really one to be going to them. She was the kind of girl who liked to stay back at the dorms, do homework or go off to Nicky's with the soccer team. So I really appreciated it when she had agreed to come with me.

"We're going to the bathroom," I told Jake and he nodded his head and walked off to talk to some of his friends. I grabbed Carmen by the arm and pulled her through the crowd of people. Some guys tried hitting on us but we swiftly pushed past them and made our way into the bathroom. I locked the door and sat on the bathroom sink.

"Why did you bring us in here?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

I shrugged. "You didn't look too comfortable out there and I thought that we could just hang out in here for a few before Jake comes looking for us," I explained.

She nodded and seemed content with the idea, but I could tell that something was on her mind.

"I know that Reid has been hanging out with Rebecca lately," I informed her with a calm look on my face.

Carmen sighed and ran a hand through her red hair. "I just think you should at least talk to him," she said.

"And say what? Oh well we didn't work out but I'm still going to make sure that you stay far away from Rebecca because she screwed you over three years ago and she's probably going to do it again?" I asked. "Because if you ask me I think it's better if Reid and I just don't talk to one another for a while."

Carmen scoffed. "That's what you said forever ago," she exaggerated.

I shrugged. "He's the one who doesn't want to be friends. I just decided that I'm better off trying to be fine with that than to keep on pestering him on how he needs to get over the three days that we dated and how we just need to be friends like we were before."

"But he's not over you!" Carmen almost shouted and she stomped her foot.

I raised my eyebrow. "Well that was cute."

She folded her arms over her chest, clearly not amused with how I wasn't taking her seriously. "Come on Callie," she complained. "Even Tyler can't seem to get him to stay away from Rebecca. We all know that she's trouble."

I shrugged. "Reid has made it clear that he doesn't even want to be friends so why should I even bother?" I asked.

"Because you're a good person and just because Reid is being an ass doesn't mean that you have to be one too," she pointed out.

I sighed and could see that this was a subject that Carmen wouldn't give up easily on. "Whatever," I said and jumped off the sink counter. Someone knocked on the door and I opened it up. "Let's go Carmen," I said and we left the bathroom.

We walked into the living room area which was filled with smoke and loud music. I saw Jake talking to his friends with a drink in his hand. He spotted me and waved me over.

I smiled back and walked over to him with Carmen close behind me. "Hey," I said.

"Where were you guys?" He asked but didn't even glance at Carmen. He was clearly not happy that she had agreed to come with us.

"Just talking," I explained and shrugged my shoulders lightly.

"Oh," he said and nodded his head. "Want a drink?" he asked and nodded off in the direction of where the keg was.

"Uhm," I began slowly. "Sure why not."

He smiled, satisfied and walked over to the keg while I turned back to Carmen. "I'm only going to have one," I assured her and she nodded her head. She wouldn't let her eyes off of Jake. "Why do you keep staring at Jake?" I asked.

"I don't trust him Callie," she said as quietly as she could without letting the music drown her out. "I'm just making sure that he doesn't do anything."

I sighed. "Carmen, look at me," I demanded. I could see that she really didn't want to look away from Jake but she had no choice. Her eyes averted from mine and I could see that they wanted to look back at Jake but I wasn't going to let her. "Jake is a good guy and he wouldn't do anything to hurt me," I assured her.

She nodded but I could tell that she still didn't believe me. Just then Jake walked over and handed me a drink. "Here you go," he said with a smile and I nodded my head in thanks.

I took a sip and the alcohol stung my throat. I hadn't had a drink in a really long time and I was no longer used to the sting, but I drank it anyways.

Finally after about ten minutes I finished my drink. Jake offered me another one but I simply denied, staying true to what I had told Carmen about only drinking one cup tonight. I wasn't going to let her down, or my self.

I got a little dizzy and rubbed my temples with my fingers.

"Are you okay?" Carmen asked me.

I shrugged. "Just a little dizzy," I confessed. "But it's probably just from the smoke and the loud music. That one drink shouldn't have done anything to me," I said.

She didn't look convinced. "I'm going to go get you water and then we can go into the bathroom for a few minutes so that you can try to feel a little better," she explained.

I nodded my head and watched her walk off to get my water.

Jake snaked his arm around my waist and whispered into my ear. "Come on Callie," he said and urged me to follow him.

I did as I was told and for some reason I didn't have sense enough to tell him that Carmen was bringing me water. My knees were getting weak and my vision was getting a little blurry. I figured that Jake had seen that I didn't look well and that's why he was bringing me into one of the bedrooms.

He laid me down on the bed and I let my eyes close. My body was going numb and I knew that something wasn't right. I shouldn't be feeling like this. Something was very wrong and I couldn't find the words to ask Jake what was happening. I could feel his hand going up and down my bare legs. This was not good.

Carmen walked back into the living room where she had left Callie with Jake, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Damnit," she cursed out loud. She kept her eyes moving for the familiar brunette and her dick of a boyfriend. Carmen knew that he couldn't be trusted.

She walked over to one of Jake's friends. "Have you seen Jake or Callie?" she asked him.

He shrugged and shook his head no.

"Shit," she swore again and stamped her foot like she had done in the bathroom earlier. Something wasn't right. But no matter what was happening she knew that she couldn't handle it by herself. She had half a sense to call Tyler and ask him to come but she couldn't call him. It would be too weird for Carmen. She sighed. She knew that Callie was going to hate her after this.

Reid laid in his bed in his dorm without any of his clothes on. He stared at the ceiling thinking about someone that he didn't want to be thinking about. He rolled over to the naked form beside him and started to kiss her some more.

Rebecca smirked beneath his kisses and wrapped her arms around his muscular body.

His cell phone began to ring and Rebecca tightened his grip on him, making sure that he ignored it and didn't answer. But Reid honestly didn't want to be having sex with Rebecca. He never had. It had just been his distraction from Callie for the past three weeks while she had been hanging out with that ass she called her boyfriend.

Reid ripped himself from Rebecca's grip and reached over her to grab his phone. He looked at his caller ID and got confused. Carmen. Why would she be calling him?

"Hello?" he answered with a groggy voice and ran a hand through his blonde mane.

"Reid," Carmen's voice was worried, that much he could tell. But he could have sworn that she was sobbing but he couldn't be sure with the loud music blaring in the background.

"What's going on?" he asked and sat up in his bed.

"It's Callie," she sobbed and Reid froze but didn't say anything. "I told her I was getting her a water and she promised that she would stay put with Jake but now she's not here and nobody has seen her," she said quickly. "And I have this awful feeling that something just isn't right and I didn't know who else to call."

Reid jumped out of his bed. "I'm on my way," he said flatly and hung up his phone. He knew where the party was because Carmen had told Kate and Sarah earlier that day who had told Caleb and Pogue who had told Tyler and Reid.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca whined in a bitchy voice.

"Out," he snapped at her and pulled his clothes on.

"Reid Garwin if you leave then we're over!" She shouted at him.

He tossed her clothes at her face and opened his door to leave. "That's fine with me," he said and slammed his door behind him.


	16. Trust and Lust

A:N/ I'm trying to think about how long it's been since I've updated

_A:N/ I'm trying to think about how long it's been since I've updated. Oh, maybe three months? I'm really sorry, but I've been busy and I haven't had any motivation to continue writing this story. Well, not motivation, but I haven't had any ideas! I'll be trying to wrap this story up ASAP._

Hurrying down the hall, he noticed that he had keys in his pocket. Lucky for him, Tyler gave him the keys to his Hummer as he was hanging out at Nicky's. They must have taken Caleb's car. Within minutes, he was in the hummer and on the road.

It was funny how the rumor about the party kept coming to him, and lucky for him he knew the place. The place was kind of big, but he knew he could easily find Jake and Callie wherever the ass took her when he reached inside.

Carmen shut her phone and started pacing through the empty room while she waited for Reid to arrive. She just cared about getting Callie away from Jake without her getting hurt. Carmen knew that it had been a good idea to go with Callie tonight instead of Tyler. Carmen did like Tyler but even Carmen wasn't crazy about Jake. None of Callie's friends were. Apparently they could see him for who he really was and what he really wanted.

Reid reached the house as he saw Carmen inside pacing by a window and he sighed. What the hell was wrong with him? One night and he stopped talking to her and acted like a fucking asshole. He shook his head and jumped out of the hummer, running inside and looked at Carmen. "I want you to go back to the dorm okay? I will have Callie there in no time." He gave Carmen a reassuring smile that he wouldn't let anything happen to her but he turned his back to her quickly looking around.

Meanwhile Callie was close to passing out on a bed. Jake had helped her there and her vision was getting fuzzy.

"Jake," she stumbled to say his name. The weird thing was, Callie had only had one drink and she was smart enough to know that one drink didn't make her pass out. She had a good stability for alcohol and Callie knew something was wrong. But she was too numb to do anything about it. She couldn't move and could tell that in about five minutes she wouldn't be able to speak at all. She could barely keep her eyes open. "Jake what did you do?" she mumbled and her words were slurred.

"Shhh," Jake shushed her and started sliding her jean skirt off her thighs. Callie could feel her vision go black.

Faces were coming together as he tried to look over the sea of people to see a door. It was partly cracked so he pushed his way through there and sure enough, Jake was taking off Callie's jean skirt. "Asshole!" Reid yelled as he walked in the room and punched Jake as hard as he could, knocking the guy out. Glancing at Callie, he glared and placed her skirt back on her and placed her in his arms walking outside of the house to the hummer placing her inside it.

Despite the fact that Callie was passed out she could feel what was happening to her body. She couldn't hear anything but she could tell that Jake had stopped taking her clothes off. But she could also tell that someone else had carried her for a few minutes before setting her down again. Callie was getting scared and tried to make herself wake up so she could see what was going on. But she couldn't. She laid there in Tyler's Hummer while she kept tempting herself to wake up. She knew that she would be screwed, literally, if she didn't wake up. A soft sound escaped from her lips. It was somewhat of a protesting groan mixed with her just trying to wake up.

As Reid got in the drivers side, he didn't dare look at her face. What was the point in it when there was nothing he could do. The groan that came from her mouth made him clench his jaw as he started the engine and began to drive back to the dorms. When he got there, he carefully took her out of the hummer and walked inside trying to be careful not to hurt her. "I should have been there." He sighed as he didn't bother knocking on the door as he walked in to see Carmen crying in Tyler's arms. For a moment, Reid wondered where Tyler's girlfriend was, but the thought was quickly dismissed. Laying Callie down in her bed, he looked at her and kissed her check lightly.

"I'll be out for the night, Tyler." With that, he was gone and for the next few days he was going to tell Caleb that he would be at his house.

Callie woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache and a sickly feeling in her stomach. Something very bad had happened last night but she didn't know exactly what it had been. She rolled over and saw Carmen sitting on the floor doing her homework while occasionally glancing at Callie.

When Carmen finally saw that Callie was awake, she crawled on the floor over to her bed. "Are you okay?" Carmen gushed.

Callie nodded slowly. "What happened?" she asked.

Carmen looked at her strangely, figuring that Callie would remember some stuff but apparently not. So Carmen took the time to explain to Callie everything that she knew.

Callie closed her eyes for a minute then tried to get up. "I've got to talk to Reid," she said. She figured she had been ignoring him for too long and that she owed him a thank you.

Callie stumbled over to Tyler and Reid's dorm and knocked on the door. Tyler appeared to be surprised to see Callie standing there. He embraced her in a hug and she smiled softly.

"Where's Reid?" she asked.

"He's at Caleb's house," he said. "He told me last night he would be there for a few days."

Callie nodded her head and took off for Caleb's house.

She hoped Reid was there. She needed to talk to him. When she got to Caleb's she got out of her car and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

Mrs. Danvers seemed pleased that one of the "sons" was there with Caleb for the night. Well, for a few nights to be exact but Reid wasn't about to go telling her why he decided to stay there instead of his own house. Hell, he didn't want to see his parents at the moment and see how they were making out together since it had been awhile since he saw them. Lying in the guest bed, he rolled to his side and looked out of the window.

Sighing, he figured the Danvers were out of the house by now not even thinking about getting Reid out of the house which was fine. He needed to be alone to figure out everything that was going on. Hell, he needed to know how Callie was but there was a knock at the door. When he answered, he was shocked and opened the door more for her to come in not being able to say anything at the moment but her name. "Callie ..."

Callie smiled softly at Reid and could tell just by looking at him that he had a lot on his mind. Callie figured that would happen and had decided that she wouldn't yell at him. Then again, Callie knew that she couldn't yell at Reid, even if she wanted to. She knew that it would only end in her headache getting worse and she would be on the worse side of the argument, not Reid.

She walked inside, past him and into the living room so that she could sit down. It had been a while since she had been to Caleb's house. The last time she had been there had been a birthday party for Tyler their Junior year. It had been fun.

Reid glanced as he watched Callie walk inside into the living to the couch. Why the hell did she come here when she needed to rest herself? Sighing, he closed the door and walked behind her and sat across from her with a small smirk on his face.

Callie sat down and ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "I just wanted to come by and tell you that I appreciate you helping me and I wanted to say thanks," she said loud enough for Reid to hear but soft enough for her headache not to get worse.

"Anytime, Scott." He closed his eyes as he let the muscles in his jaw flex. Why was he trying so hard not to make her so mad?

Hell, he was right all along and it seemed like he was the best choice for her but why couldn't she see that? "I'm just glad I got there in time, and you helped me. You got rid of Rebecca for awhile." He winced at the thought of Rebecca lying in his bed naked until Carmen had called him, but that didn't matter to him at all.

Callie nodded her head and thought back to Rebecca and Reid. She knew that she would probably guess right if she were to ever guess that he had been hooking up with her since that night in Callie's room. Callie thought about that night practically every day, despite the fact that she had been with Jake. But she did regret making Reid leave. She just wanted him to forgive her. She just wanted things to go easy for once in her life.

"The thing was with Jake was that I knew him before I moved to Spencer," Callie said. "I wasn't a good person before Spencer Reid," she explained. Callie couldn't believe it but she was about to tell Reid everything. She wanted him to know. She needed him to know. "I think I just liked the fact that he knew all that bad stuff that I did and still accepted me even though I had changed." She paused. "I know I told you I would never tell you this but I am now. You saved me last night so I figure I kinda owe it to you." She chuckled lightly and her head throbbed. "Before Spencer I partied a lot. Like, way more than you did. Which is a lot if you really think about it. I was a huge druggie and a big alcoholic. But most of all I was a huge slut who slept with lots of guys. I got around. But after we got caught at a party and a friend of mine OD'ed and died I knew I had to change." She paused and looked down at her hands. "And that's why I didn't want anyone knowing what I used to be like. I knew that it would really ruin me." Callie was more than ready for Reid to hate her.

Reid sat there watching her, listening to everything that the girl had to say to him and it surprised him. So, she was somewhat like him, or at least was. He sighed and shook his head not believing some of the things she was saying but it made sense. Her looks could get any guys to screw her, maybe that's why she pushed him away each time.

Unable to speak to her, he stood and crossed the room in front of her and kneeled in front of her. "You think of the past too much and what could happen. Hell, if it wasn't for what happened in the past you wouldn't have Carmen, Tyler, or anyone else." Looking down her hands, he took hers in his and looked up at her again. Wanting to kiss her, he held back and just brought her hands up to his mouth. "I won't tell anyone.  
"

Callie choked back some tears. She didn't know why she might cry. Maybe it was because she was scared of getting close to Reid again and messing everything up. Maybe it was because she was scared of getting into her old ways just because she was around him. Or maybe it was because she actually trusted him and that's what scared her the most. Trusting people had not been something that she had ever done. It's not that she didn't trust Carmen, because that wasn't it. She just didn't take the chance to trust Carmen with her secret like she had just done with Reid. Like she had thought earlier, she knew that she owed it to Reid. She needed for him to trust her if she ever wanted anything between them to be even remotely normal again. But she did doubt it. She knew that Reid had been fucking Rebecca.

She motioned for him to sit up on the couch next to her and waited. She laced her fingers through his and just looked at their intertwined hands. It was something that she never would have guessed that she would be looking at three years ago. Back then, even the thought of being attracted to Reid had sounded ridiculous. Yet here she was, sitting there with him and trusting him despite what she thought. "I do trust you," she said softly.

The way their hands were together was something that never really happened between him and Rebecca or any other girl for that matter, there something different there and he couldn't explain it. Why did he have to go back to fucking Rebecca and any other girl? Was it because he was wishing it was Callie there with him or was it because he needed it to get his mind off her even though it made him think of her even more?

Seeing her motion him to sit beside her, he did as he was told and watched her eyes look down to their hands. Whatever was going through his mind was intriguing him to know but he wasn't going to push it. "I'm glad you trust me." He sighed and he drew her in his arms against his chest as he breathed in the scent of her hair. "Be with me Callie, I don't care about any other girls around this fucking place. You can't tell me that there's someone better out there for me." He whispered into her ear as he closed his eyes enjoying the closeness of their bodies together.

Callie let Reid bring her against his chest. In truth, it felt rather nice. She could hear his heart-beat and smiled lightly. He was warm and his warmth helped to sooth her throbbing headache. She still held onto one of his hands and looked down at them while Reid continued to talk. Callie's stomach tightened when Reid spoke to her about how he just wanted to be with her. It wasn't a bad tightening in her stomach. It was a nervous one and she could feel something along the lines of butterflies. Hadn't she told Reid a few days ago to murder his butterflies? Apparently he hadn't. "Alright," she agreed quietly.

Reid smiled as she agreed, he was actually surprised. It wasn't too long ago that she told him he could do better, but the truth was he couldn't. "Good, because I wouldn't have stopped fighting if you said no." He kissed her head and closed his eyes for a moment. "I'll prove you wrong Princess that I don't always just want sex." His voice was soft and husky and he felt pleased with her body against his the way he always wanted it to be.

Callie chuckled. "Somehow I knew you wouldn't have given up," she said. She remembered all the times they had fought over instant messenger about how he did want her and that it was only a matter of time before she finally gave into her emotions and admitted that she wanted him to. Although, she knew that they had just been fooling around. But it seemed ironic that now she was lying on his chest, listening to his heart-beat and recovering from an almost rape from the previous night. It seemed that Callie's life couldn't get any more dramatic or eventful. Actually, it could but she didn't want to jinx anything.

"I hope so Reid," she said quietly. She wasn't saying that she would never have sex with Reid. She just wanted to make sure that he wanted more than just that. Callie found it strange how Reid acted now, seeing as he was only being an ass to her a few days ago. But a lot had happened over the past two weeks and she was glad that she was where she was. And she was glad that she was with who she was with.

Reid laughed a little hearing that Callie knew he wouldn't have given up on her and he was pleased she knew. There was jus something about Callie that drew him to her and he needed her more than he needed anyone else. Playing with her hair with his free hand, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Jake raped her. Would they be here like this? Hell, he doubt it considering he would have been screwing Rebecca most likely at her place around this time.

"Shh, go to sleep and we will talk more when you wake up." He could tell she was weak and content where she was at against his chest. He was pleased she was because he noticed that she was changing him in every way that no one had been able to lately and it kind of scared him. But then again, he needed it because he was tired of being used, using girls, anything that involved fucking a girl in his room or theirs.


	17. Happy Endings

A:N/ Damn

_A:N/ Damn. It's been a very long time since I've updated. Well, I've got half an hour until the season premiere of One Tree Hill so I'll get some done now I suppose. There will either be one or two chapters left._

When Callie woke up she had a hard time remembering what had happened the previous night. She knew that she was in Reid's house and evidently, she was wound up in his arms. Her head hurt a lot and she groaned when the bright light coming from the window hurt her eyes. She hated having hangovers and knew that it was the thing that she didn't miss about her party days. But she did remember saying that she would be with Reid. Had she been **that** drunk? But Callie truly did care about Reid and she did want to be with him, so she supposed that the alcohol had only made her think more clearly.

She squirmed around in his tight embrace and tried to get up from the couch where they had fallen asleep. Callie sat up and saw that Reid was still fast asleep despite the fact that she was no longer in his embrace, and couldn't help but to smile.

Finding a piece of paper and a pen she wrote a note to Reid and left his house.

Later that day……

A knock came from Callie's door and she looked up from the book that she had been reading; something that Carmen had suggested. "Come in," she called.

Reid walked in with a smirk on his face and the note that Callie had left him earlier. "Went back to study. Feel free to come by?" He asked, reading off the note.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't want to wake you up," she explained.

He walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. "That's not what I'm talking about. I was talking about the studying part."

Callie chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'm not really studying." The truth was, Callie had too much of a headache to really study. She was surprised that she was even able to read without making her head hurt any worse.

"You could have stayed," Reid informed her.

"I know," she said. "But the sun hurt my eyes and it was sort of hard to fall back asleep when I was awake." Why was she feeling so nervous around him all of a sudden?

Reid leaned in and kissed her, softly grabbing the side of her face while he did it. "We didn't have to go back to sleep," he said after pulling away.

Callie sighed and leaned against him. Reid grabbed her hand and their fingers intertwined. She smiled, thinking about how it was nice to have a boyfriend that she could trust; and she did trust Reid. She just, didn't exactly trust herself around him.

"I _am_ crazy about you Callie, you know that, right?" Reid asked out of the blue.

She looked up at him, into his gorgeous blue eyes, and she nodded her head. "I know," she said. "Otherwise you wouldn't have given up, right?" She smirked as she was able to recall something that he had said last night.

Reid smirked back at her and nodded his head. "Exactly," he said.

They sat there for a few moments, not saying anything. All they really needed was to be with one another and that was enough for the both of them. Time passed, and it seemed like hours until someone said something.

"I love you."

Callie looked up at Reid, stunned by his words. They had only just gotten together the other day and he was already telling her that he loved her? Callie wasn't quite sure how to react. "Reid…" Callie began. "Being crazy about someone isn't the same as being in love with someone." But how could she know?

Reid looked down at her, stunned by what she had said. He had just told Callie that he loved her, and she was telling him that he didn't? How was she to know how he felt? "Callie I do love you. I've been crazy about you for a while and my feelings for you have just grown stronger." Clearly, Reid was hurt by Callie's lack of an 'I love you too'.

She sighed, unsure of what to say now. She did love Reid, she really did. But she had never said it before, and was nervous. What if he expected more of her? What if he got bored with her too quickly? Callie wanted to be with Reid for a long time and if saying I love you meant that they wouldn't be together for that much longer, then she would never say it. But what if it was just the opposite?

"Reid," Callie began again. But this time she didn't have a chance to say anything back to him. Instead, he crashed his lips onto hers and gave her a passionate kiss. Clearly, Reid did love Callie and he wanted to show her that he did love her.

"I…I…I love you," she said and smiled softly, straining her neck a little to give him a kiss back.

He smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Good," he said and kissed her again.

THE END

_**A:N/ I know that was probably an awful ending and one hell of a short one, but I feel bad for everyone that's been wanting more. I cant really write this story anymore because of how old it is and because I'm not connected to it anymore. So please, no bad reviews on how much it sucked.**_


End file.
